I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Alice has always been there for Jasper. But now Jasper has to be Alice's crying shoulder in light of the Cullen's newest crisis...
1. Chapter 1 Classroom Boredom

I walked alongside Jasper, our hands interlaced like two pale roots. My eyes flickered up at him, a smile crawling up my face.

The dim cafe light sparkled off of his pale skin and his corn silk hair. He looked like the picture of the perfect southern gentleman, with his perfect posture and polite expression. We walked behind Emmett and Rosalie, the eyes of the rest of the student body following the us curiously. I was used to their stares, they didn't make an ounce of difference when I walked next to my own Greek God.

We slid into our usual seats near the window, oblivious to the stares of the students.

I weaved my arm through Jasper's, my fingers resting against his firm bicep. He glanced down at me smoothly, his light yet wary smile on his lips.

I knew what he was thinking sitting in a room full of fresh, pulsing blood. I squeezed him softly, my smile as comforting as I could manage. He smiled back at me, this time it was far more genuine. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I breathed in his scent deeply.

It felt as if our small group were the only occupants of the giant cafeteria. No one spoke to us, yet we knew we were the most popular topic amongst the groups. It didn't matter really. I could care less. I grimaced as the bell rang loudly, the screeching of chairs against the linoleum followed. I groaned as Rosalie laughed. "I don't wanna go to class." I whined especially loud, knowing Jasper smile.

He turned to me, his hand resting against my back as he pulled me to his chest. "It is okay love. It is only History". He said with a chuckle as I frowned.

"I know, but we're studying the Civil War". I groaned trying to hold back a laugh. "I imagine you would be a _far _better teacher on the subject". I smiled as he grinned sheepishly.

"I know.. But it is the last class. There isn't a point in leaving now". He said clenching my hand as he drew me unwillingly to my feet.

We walked slowly to class, but not nearly slow enough. This was the only class I didn't share with Jasper and it was utterly depressing. At least his company would provide me with some entertainment in this torture chamber. I decided to make this last as long as I could.

I planted my feet firmly as we stopped by the door. Looking up at him expectingly, I frowned dramatically. "DO I have to"? I said in a childish voice, watching his smile appear effortlessly. He ran his hand up my neck, clenching my chin firmly as he stared into my eyes.

"Yes love". He whispered touching his lips lightly against mine. "I will be here when you're through". He whispered drawing back slowly as I let out a huff.

"Fine". I said happily. There was no way I could stay upset after we kissed. Not when he was manipulating my emotions with his gift as well as his lips. I spun on my heel trudging into the class to the back of the room.

As the lecture started, I stared out the window solemly. Drumming my pen against the desk, trying to think of a way to occupy my time. College was only so exciting the fifth time in a row. Glancing down at my open notebook, I scribbled down my thoughts.

_**The strands in your eyes.  
The color of them, wonderful.  
Stop me, then steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains, thrust towards the sky.  
Never revealing their depth.**_

I looked over the first few lines, my mood picking up slightly. I had a vision a while ago of writing a poem to give to Jasper, one that showed him just how I felt. It seemed useless since I had told him so many times since our first meeting, and not to mention we were bound togeter for an eternity. Yet still, the words flowed effortlessly on the page.

I glanced to the desk next to me, the blonde haired boy watching me with wide eyes. I smirked at him quickly, before turning my attention back to the paper.

My hand flew across the page swiftly, the tip of the pen scratching silently. The hour seemed to fly by shockingly fast, and already the bell was ringing.

I leapt from my seat, collecting my things in one swoop as I danced to the door. Turning swiftly as I passed through the threshold, I faced my blonde haired angel.

He leaned against the wall beside the door, his eyes brightening as they turned toward me. I watched him extend his hand, and I took it gratefully. As we walked down the hall toward the parking lot, the words of my poem echoed in my head.

_**Tell me, that we belong together.  
Dress it up, with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated.  
I'll hang from your lips.  
Instead of the gallows,  
Of heartache that hang from above.**_

We broke into a jog as the lines of cars came into view. I smiled as students gaped at us as we flew by.

Not a moment later we were at Edward's volvo, my back hitting lightly against the side door as Jasper pressed me against it. In the most tender, yet lust filled way, he leaned down capturing my lips fiercely. I smiled as I heard a loud gag coming from the opposite side of the car. I smiled against Jasper's lips as I heard Edward exclaim loudly. "Ugh.. break it up."

He leaned against the driver's door, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "And Jasper, keep it clean". He said with a smirk tossing Jasper the keys as Jasper laughed deeply. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head leaning against his chest as I smiled up at him. "You're just jealous Edward". I said smirking as Edward scoffed.

"Hardly". He muttered glancing at Bella as she stood next to her Mercedez. He turned, walking quickly toward her.

I smiled watching Jasper open the door, his left hand motioning me forward. I clenched his hand in mine as I slid into the back seat. As he followed closely behind, his arm curled around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest as he smiled.

I leaned my head into his chest, closing my eyes smoothly as Rosalie floated into the driver'seat and Emmett shuffle into the passenger.


	2. Chapter 2 My Tortured Angel

As we pulled into the driveway, Jasper hurried to the door, holding his hand out politely toward me. I clenched his fingers lightly, my eyes on his black ones. "Hungry"? I mused quietly as he nodded.

"Yes. I'll be back shortly".

"I'll go with you". I said smiling up at him as he nodded. Turning away from the garage, we sprinted into the trees.

We ran for several miles, silently competing with each other. I smirked at him as I leapt over a large boulder, landing on the grass without breaking my stride. I frowned as he began to slow down, his expression darkening dramatically. I stopped instantly as the scent washed over me.

Fresh, pure, human.. I leapt over the small distance between us, my eyes searching the trees quickly. I spotted a glimmer of orange in the distance and instantly tensed.

As I landed at Jasper's side, I wrapped my fingers tightly around his wrist, my eyes on his. His body tensed beneath my touch, his fingers curling and unfurling quickly as his chest heaved. "Jasper". I whispered slowly, my body shifting in front of his. I clenched his other hand in mine watching his face carefully. His lips trembled as his eyes remained on the spot on the distant trail.

His hands began fighting to break free of mine, as his eyes became more furious.

I remained calm, my eyes never leaving his face as my nails dug into his flesh. I walked slowly toward him, my hands releasing his tentatively as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come back to me". I whispered into his chest as he blinked, his head turning down toward me. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head as he whispered into my hair.

"I am sorry". He said quietly as his hands wrapped around my back. "I almost-" He trailed off.

"It's alright." I said looking up at him. "You didn't do anything. I knew you wouldn't". I smiled up at him, yet he did not return a smile of his own.

Nodding slowly, I clenched his belt tightly, turning both of us in the opposite direction. "Let's go this way, I smell deer". As we walked my mind drifted away.

I leaned my head against his side as his arm curled around my neck.

_My poor Jasper.. I know it pains you to live this life, but I have faith. I know you will never hurt anyone. I love you.. _

I felt a wave of passion and love roll over me, and I turned my head up to look at him.

"I love you Alice, you are my angel". He whispered touching his lips lightly against my forehead.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be loves suicide,  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be, the greatest fan of your life.**_

That night, we laid in our room listening to Jasper's radio.

I laid on my stomach, my hands curled under my chin as I watched Jasper sitting on the armchair by the window.

His posture was slumped in the chair, his head bowed slightly as he watched the rain fall against the glass.

I rolled up into a sitting position on the bed, my back resting against the thick pillow. It was a curious thing to have beds in a house full of vampires. Considering none of us slept. But Jasper and I had our own devices for it. I smiled at the thought.

"Jaz". I whispered watching his head turn in my direction. Patting the white comforter, I smiled. "Stop thinking and come here".

He walked over briskly, his body floating weightlessly onto the bed beside me. I opened my arm as he leaned foward, his head pressing agianst my thighs. I watched his legs curl up and his hand wrapp around my back as he stared at the ceiling.

I looked down at him, my fingers tracing along his strong jaw. I followed the lines around his full lips up along to his high cheek bones. My eyes danced absentmindedly over his scars, all made him look even more beautiful to me.

**__**

And rain falls,  
Angry on the tin roof.  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival,  
You're my living proof.  
My love is alive,  
Not dead.

"Why are you still thinking about today"? I whispered as he glanced toward me. "You didn't do anything".

"I know". He whispered as his right hand fell onto his chest. "But I was thinking about it, I craved his blood so much".

I shook my head, my hands closing over both sides of his face as I stared down at him intently. "But you didn't do anything. You cannot beat yourself up about it. It was natural. We all crave blood, but it doesn't mean that we kill. You are strong. That is why you didn't attack him". I said sternly, my eyes narrowing slightly. I wanted him to get what I was saying. I wanted him to be as he was this afternoon. Happy and carefree.

He reached up toward me, his hand closing around the back of my neck. "The only reason I didn't kill him is because of you".

_**I dropped out,I burned up.  
I found my way back from the dead, I tuned in,  
And turned on.  
Remembering the things that you said.**_

"It doesn't matter. You still didn't kill cannot be remorseful over something that didn't even happen."

Jasper nodded slowly, his head bending up toward me. "I know love". He whispered, his lips pursed up.

I smiled, laughing softly as I leaned down to his waiting lips. "Thank you my love". I whispered as we kissed.

I jumped as I felt his hand touching against the pocket of my jeans. I opened my eyes as he smirked up at me.

"What is this"? He said motioning a folded up piece of paper in between his fingers.

"That's- Just something I was writing in class". I said with a smile. It didn't matter if he read it or not. He would know I loved him all the same.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be loves suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older.**_

I watched him shifting into a sitting position, unfurling the paper neatly in his hands. His eyes flashed across the page, taking no longer than a minute to read what took me almost an hour to write. I smiled as he turned to me, his own wide grin on his face. I outstretched my arms as he pulled me against him, resting my weight neatly on his lap.

My legs hung over his as I circled my arms around his neck. "What did you think"? I said as he smiled even wider.

"Who was this intended for"? He said with a chuckle as I frowned.

"Who else? You silly"! I said earnestly as he kissed my cheek. "What a stupid question." I giggled as his lips moved down my neck.

"I had to be sure. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you". He whispered against my skin as his eyes turned up to me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, my lips touching on his cool forehead. "Well it's a good thing you never will then. I am yours forever".

His hands rubbed against my back as he trailed his lips from my jaw, down my neck and back to my lips. All the while leaving me tingling head to toe. His head lifted in front of me, a wide smile on his face. "I am yours as well". He whispered crushing his lips to mine as he pushed me back against the bed.

I giggled into his shoulder as he rolled us over so that he was beneath me on my back. I smiled as I leaned my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

_**I'll be the greatest fan of life..**_


	3. Chapter 3 Carnival

x) Jasper:

We all sat in the white living room, absentmindedly watching the game on the sleek t.v. I glanced up at the stair case as Alice danced her way down. I smiled up at her as she waved down at me. Suddenly her eyes turned off toward the ceiling her gaze on something in the distance. I straightened in the armchair, my eyes never leaving her face. I sighed as her vision ended, her face lighting up.

She flitted down the stairs quickly, leaping over Emmett's large body as he laid on the floor. He seemed like a giant grizzle sprawled out with his hands under his chin. I looked back at Alice as she floated over toward me, her legs moving fluidly over the arm of the chair as she sat on my lap.

"What did you see"? Edward said with an air of curiosity. Strange considering he could read her thoughts, maybe she was trying conceal them from him. I glanced back to the pixie on my lap as she twirled her fingers around my hair. The gesture was strangely calming, kind of like when you rubbed a dog's belly. I hated to compare myself to a dog yet that was what I basically became around Alice, panting for her small hand to move over my body. I saw Edward scrunch his nose out of the corner of my eye, no doubt I was making him sick with my thoughts about Alice.

"I saw us going to a carnival". She said brightly as the room filled with a collective groan. I smirked as she frowned her arms folding tightly over her chest. "What's wrong with that"! She demanded looking directly at Bella, who's groan was the loudest and most drawn out.

She turned her now golden eyes to Alice weakly, trying not to disappoint her best friend. "That just sounds so _human_". She said as if her former life disgusted her. I watched Edward send her a glance. He knew what would soon follow, it was pointless to argue with Alice, she always got her way. I smirked as the pixie huffed.

"So what? Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to act like a bunch of damn corpses"!She said looking to Rosalie whom was laying across the other arm chair, her expression disinterested. "Come on! It'll be fun"! She pleaded her eyes turning to me expectingly. I knew then I was powerless, I always was. I guess I had to agree with her plans for us. I didn't want to disappoint my love.

"Come on. Let's just do it". I said glancing around at the faces of my vampire family.

"Oh yeah like _you_ wanna go"! Emmett said loudly as he rolled onto his side to face us and join in the debate. "The one who just wants to hibernate upstairs and taste her throat"! He said nodding to Alice making a dramatic licking face as he laughed.

"You're such a pain!" Alice teased, her tongue sticking out at him.

"Careful with that"! Emmett said throwing his hands up defensively. "God knows where _that's _been".

"Wouldn't you like to know". I retorted loudly as Edward gagged. I was not one to usually participate in banter with Emmett yet he was getting on my nerves talking about Alice in the way he was.

"God keep it clean!" Bella said clapping her hands over her ears as Edward laughed.

"Not like you don't do the same with Edward"! Emmett laughed, his laugh shaking the floor boards.

"Hello! Our plans for tonight!" Alice half shrieked trying to bring the room back into order. "We're going! There's no debating it"! She shot a warning glare at Bella as she was about to complain. "Don't go there, you haven't been to a carnival as a _vampire_".

"That is true". Edward said, his mood becoming slightly more excited. "It is far different than when you are a human. You'd be surprised."

I watched Bella look at him pleadingly for a moment before she relented. She was just as powerless with Edward as I was with Alice. Funny how the two people with the least in common actually really did share something. We were powerless under our mate's gaze.

"But what about-" Bella began as Edward placed his finger to her lips. "Esme with take care of Renesme". He said with a smile as she nodded obediently.

"Sooo.. We're going"? Alice said hopefully as her grin grew.

"Yes we are love". I said wrapping my arm around her waist giving her a playful squeeze.

"I'm not". Rosalie said determined to break the mood with her indifference.

Emmett shuffled over to her, his large head leaning agianst her thin legs as he looked up at her. "Come on Rose". He said as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever".

Alice chirped, her hands clapping together as she looked around the room. "Yay"! She giggled her head turning burying into my neck. I smiled instinctively. "Do you remember the last carnival we went to"? She asked looking up at me brightly.

I shifted through my memories, finding the one she spoke of. It was soon after we began traveling together, we were in Virginia. The scene was quite different than the carnivals of today. With it's side shows and clown preformances. No winding rollercoasters twisting across the dark sky. I smiled down at her as I ran my fingers over her bangs.

"We'll where is the carnival for one thing"? Edward said clearing his throat.

"Seattle". Alice replied brightly her eyes not breaking their gaze with mine.

"Alright we'll I'm gonna hunt". Emmett said stretching his arms over his head as Rosalie glided to his side.

"I as well". She said placidly.

"Us too." Edward said clenching Bella's hand firmly as he pulled himself and her to their feet.

"Okay we'll leave around four"! Alice said happily as we watched our four siblings leap out the window. She turned back to me, her hands resting around my neck. I felt a surge of energy pass through me as we touched. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing"? she said seductively as she shifted her legs so they were around my waist.

I tensed, not sure how close Edward was. I didn't know if it was safe to think what my lower half was thinking.

"Do I have a choice"? I smirked at her as she smiled.

"Only if you _really_ want to". She said pouting dramatically.

"Very well". I sighed as I collected her small frame in my arms flying to the stairs. "Let us go see what I'm gonna wear.".


	4. Chapter 4 Alice's Gift

I stood in front of our mirrored wall, my eyes moving slowly over my appearance. One would think this was Rosalie's room considering the sheer size of the mirror. Alice said it was because she liked seeing her and I reflected together. I couldn't imagine why, me with all my scars and her so petite and perfect. I shook my head. Insecurities came to me naturally but I knew Alice didn't like it.

I glanced up at the mirror again seeing Alice appear at the double doors of her closet. In her hand she clenched a small black bag with silver letters. I recognized the name immediately as that was Alice's favorite designer for me. Christian Augdigier. I shook my head knowingly as she grinned. "Bought another pricey shirt I see". I muttered in my Texas accent as she skipped toward me.

"Maybe". She said teasingly as she swung the bag in her hands. She grinned as she extended the bag toward me. "Try it on"! She pressed as I nodded.

I took the bag wearily into my hands staring at the rolled up piece of fabric inside. I wasn't one for expensive clothes, after all they were merely to keep us covered. They really didn't have a purpose other than that. But Alice did so I suffered through her extravagant gifts.

I reached into the bag pulling out a long sleeved black shirt with Japanese tattoo designs lining the sleeves.

"Do you like it"? She said brightly, her hands clasped together eagerly.

I smiled leaning down to her as her lips waiting expectingly. Pressing my lips to hers lightly, I smiled. "Yes. It is wonderful".

She drew back, her eyes dancing over my face.

"Why is it you always buy black"?

"I like you in black". She grinned standing on the balls of her feet. "Try it on"!

I obeyed, dropping the bag to the ground as I slid my grey sweater over my head. As my body came into view in the large mirror, I felt a wave of lust coming from Alice. Turning my head to her I smirked.

I didn't know what she saw in me really. I stared down at my abs and chest at the many crescent scars on my skin. For whatever reason she loved me, and I was not ready to complain.

I slid the black shirt over my head pulling it down to my waist as I stared at the reflection. I looked like one of the rock stars on the cover of a CD. With my messy blond hair and slim body. Turning to Alice I smiled. "I look okay"?

She grinned widely, her arms stretching to wrap around my neck.

I curled my arms around her small waist holding her tightly to my chest. "You look _fabulous_". She said loudly as she kissed the tip of my nose lightly.

"As long as you think so". I whispered as I placed her carefully on the ground. I didn't want to release her, but I felt the others return.

Emmett's mood was considerably out of character, disappointment and jealousy rolling off of him roughly. Bella's was borderline ecstatic. Perhaps she beat Emmett out in catching a grizzly. Edward was overflowing with pride, no doubt attributed to his wifes accomplishment.

"I'll be down in a moment". She said patting my arm lightly as I nodded.

As I turned toward the door, I caught a glimpse of a smirk rising onto her features. Shaking my head, I turned out into the hall gliding down the long staircase.

"Is Alice ready"? Edward called to me from the bottom of the steps.

"In a moment". I said as I reached the end, my eyes turning up to our room on the second floor.

I heard Emmett ragging on Bella about how she got lucky and he would beat her next time. She stuck her tongue out as her arm wrapped around Edward's waist. She was indeed becoming quite comfortably in our family, unlike how she was when she first dated Edward. I suppose it had something to do with at atmosphere of normalcy in our coven. I snapped my head up as a wave of happiness washed down the stairs and hit me.

Alice floated down the stairs, two at a time, her hand extended toward me. I took it quickly in my own, finally feeling complete. Alice was the only thing I needed, I didn't need fancy clothes or new shoes or fast cars, just her.

"Ready"? She chimed like a bell as she looked around.

"Bella and I are going together". Edward said quickly as we all looked at him knowingly.

Of course the two of them were going together, god forbid they be seperated or have to suffer through our company.

"There is just something I wanted to get". Edward said looking at me politely.

Shrugging, I followed Alice out the doors to the garage. I smirked as she flew to her Yellow Porche. I watched her hands trail along the sleek hood as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

"That might be a little extravagant for a small town carnival". Edward said as he led Bella to his silver Volvo.

"I know". Alice said sadly as she looked over her car.

Feeling the need to comfort her, I walked up behind her, my arms wrapping around her small shoulders. "Don't worry, she will see the road soon. Perhaps we'll go on a trip". I whispered as she smiled, her body melting against my chest.

"Okay love". She whispered turning to look up at me. It made everything in me flare when she said things like that. When she acknowledged me as her love.

"Come on"! Emmett called from the front seat of his Jeep, Rosalie sitting still in the passenger.

Alice clenched my hand hurrying to the jeep, her foot pressing into the tire half her size, as she leaped into the back seat. I followed quickly after, my movements not nearly as graceful as hers. As I leaned back on the leather, I closed my eyes, my arm holding Alice to my chest.

The jeep skidded out of the driveway kicking up mud and rocks as Emmett rocketed toward the road. I glanced up at the sky as it was fading into a comfortable orange. I relaxed as Alice leaned into me, our bodies molding together like a single piece. Leaning my chin on the top of her head, I watched the highway fly by us.


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodshed

The carnival was a bright, loud, assault on the senses. As a vampire it was only intensified a thousand times. The creaks in the metal rails rang through your ears shaking your core. I turned knowingly to Bella whom stood awestruck beside Edward. It reminded me of my first carnival with Alice. We were both blown completely away by the intense sounds, sights, and smells.

We walked slowly through the gates, Emmett's eyes glued on the winding roller coaster in the center. He was growling excitedly as he clenched Rosalie's hand pulling her behind him.

I squeezed lightly to Alice's hand as her head turned up to me quickly. I smiled as we walked alongside Bella and Edward as curious carnival goers watched us. Alice nodded to me as she ran to Bella's side clenching her hand tightly. "Come on!" She said cheerfully as she dragged our newest sister off into the deep crowds.

I slid my hands into my pockets as Edward and I walked to the metal rails beside the bumper cars watching the scene.

Edward and I enjoyed a comfortably silence. Him and I never really needed to talk to communicate. He knew my thoughts and I knew his emotions. It was an easy friendship. I looked around, my eyes trailing over the faces of those in the crowd.

I watched several girl's eyeing me and Edward nervously, the leader of the group, a young blond debating whether or not to approach us.

"She think's you look like a male model". Edward said with a chuckle as he nodded toward the girls.

I smirked as they blushed deeply, all giggling like hens. Turning away, I faced the row of tents with the games and prizes. For a moment I wondered if I should win Alice a toy. But I'm sure vampire speed, accuracy, and strength might be too much of an advantage. I turned back to where Edward was staring as Bella and Alice came jogging in our direction.

Bella looked completely speechless, her hair tangled by the wind. "That was amazing". She said as she walked up to Edward, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

I glanced to Alice as she fluttered to me, her arms hanging on my belt as she grinned up at me. I smiled as an intense wave of jealousy and disappointment rolled off the group of girls watching us. Raising my hand, I brushed away her hair from her eyes. "Come on". She said brightly as the four of us started walking in the direction of where Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be.

I slid my fingers into the belt loop of Alice's jeans listening to her innocent giggle. I felt a passion exuding from her as she winked up at me.

As we walked silently past the Ferris wheel, I began to feel tension and fear rolling off several people we passed. Edward slowed to my side, muttering faster than they could hear.

"Apparantly a kid disappeared when her mother wasn't paying attention. Police are searching the park. "

I nodded slowly, my eyes searching intently around us. Emmett called to us ahead his arm draped over Rosalie's slender shoulders. She looked anxious, her eyes narrowed intently.

I turned away, my eyes focusing on a couple leaning against the wall of one of the rides. I examined the man's face, his slim features and dark hair covering his eyes. The girl was young, about sixteen by the looks of it. She stroked his cheek lgihtly, her blue eyes dancing over the man's jaw as he smirked. I felt my feet slowing beneath me as Alice looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" She whispered quickly as I kept my eyes locked on the man.

Something about him told me he was not as innocent as the girl thought. I watched his swift movements as he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her tightly against him. I shifted my body in the direction of them, my fist clenching at my side. The man leaned his head down, his lips trailing up her neck slowly as his hand closed over her mouth. I growled under my breath as the girl stiffened, her eyes rolling backward as he bit into her neck.

Edward was at my side instantly, his eyes focused on the man as he pushed Bella protectively behind him.

I was drowned in a wave of malice and lust as the man bent the girl backward, licking his lips hungrily. Then I saw his red eyes turn in our direction and heard Edward hissing at my side. The man hissed back as he spun in the opposite direction disappearing into the shadows as the girl slumped to the ground.

Rosalie tensed on Alice's other side as Emmett stood next to her.

"Oh"! Alice gasped beside me as my eyes flashed down to her.

Her eyes were turned out to the sky, her hand trembling in mine as her jaw hung open.

We all froze watching her silently as her eyes adjusted shooting up to me.

"What did you see"? I said as the emotions of the people around us began shifting from happiness to panic.

Before she could speak, a scream tore through the air as humans began sprinting in all directions around us. We all spun in unison our eyes on several men and two women whom were leaping through the crowd catching screaming humans. Edward's arm brushed against mine as he crouched down, a growl escaping his lips.

I looked to Emmett whom was also in a defensive position growling visciously.

"They're going to make this place a blood bath"! Edward hissed as he sprinted toward a dark hair girl whom was laying on the ground. He pressed his fingers to her neck cursing under her breath.

Alice and I ran after him, Rosalie and Bella behind us as people scattered around us in all directions.

"Oh don't ruin our fun". A shrill child like voice sang from the top of one of the rides.

My eyes flashed up to a young girl with long black hair hanging to her waist. She wore a tight fitting black dress with torn leggings with knee high black boots. She looked down at us arrogantly as several other vampires began to circle around us. I instinctively tightened my grip on Alice's hand as the others came into the light.

One was a red headed, tall man wearing an open white shirt stained with blood. Three others were blond with matching outfits all in black. And another girl appeared, this one with short light brown hair. All together there six. Even odds.

"This is our territory, you cannot kill here". Edward said straightening up slightly.

The girl with dark hair leaped down, her red eyes focused solely on Alice. I felt myself growling defensively.

"And you are going to do something"? She said with a laugh as Edward clenched his fists.

I watched tensely as the circle they formed started tightening around us.

"We have to do this quickly". Alice whispered as I nodded slowly, my claws ready at my side.


	6. Chapter 6 Police

Edward stood beside Emmett and Jasper, the three men forming a triangle as the girls formed one of their own. Jasper crouched into a defensive position as the rest followed.

"We don't have to fight". The dark haired girl said smoothly as she smiled.

One of the blond men spun around, his arms wrapping around a young girl whom screamed and kicked.

Edward hissed deeply, his eyes narrowing as the vampire drained the girl. "Damn newborns". He growled as he glared at the dark haired girl.

"Don't you know the laws"?! Alice snapped, her eyes narrowing. "You're going to get us all killed!"

The girl with long hair laughed loudly, her hand clenching to her hip. "Laws. How stupid. Don't you know we are the ultimate predators"?

"Not human laws you idiot"! Edward said, his head spinning around to face her.

The area around us was now completely empty with the exception of the slain victims. I watched each of the vampires carefully, memorizing their subtle movements as they shifted around us.

Emmett launched himself at one of the blond males, his body crashing into the vampire's gut.

Jasper spun on his toes, throwing himself at the red headed man as he ran toward them. He clawed at him swiftly, watching pieces of his face breaking away as he hissed loudly. Jasper leaped backward as the red head kicked at his legs.

Alice flew toward the brown haired girl, her tiny hands clenching around her neck as she threw her into the ground. The brown haired girl swiped at Alice narrowly missing her cheek.

Bella spun through the air, her hands on one of the blond headed male's head as Rosalie ripped apart his back. Edward collided with the other male as he charged toward Bella's exposed back.

Sirens began echoing as police cruisers sped into the parking lot, officers leapt from them with guns drawn.

Jasper hissed as he caught the red head's arm, turning his hand swiftly snapping the bones. The red head screeched his claws scratching away at Jasper's hand as they balanced on the sign of the bumper cars. Jasper ducked away, his head hitting the red head in the gut knocking him backward. The two spun toward the ground taking out a row of flashing lights on the sign. He landed on the ground in a crouch, launching himself at the red head as he landed opposite of him.

Alice ripped away the dark haired girl's arm, her eyes turning blankly to the sky. She gasped loudly as Jasper sprinted to her side.

"What is it"? He yelled squeezing her arms tightly as her gaze shifted to him.

"They're coming"! She cried struggling in his grasp as he watched fearfully.

"Who"? He hissed as Alice looked at him.

"The Volturi! They had scouts in the area and they're coming here!" She screamed as all the Cullens froze.

"What"?! Edward screamed as he twisted one of the blond's head around.

"They're coming! They're going to kill every vampire here! We've got to leave"! Alice screamed as she clenched Jasper's arms. "NOW"!

The Cullens broke away from the fight, sprinting in different directions as the other vampire's stared at them silently.

"Leaving so soon"?! The red head called as he laughed loudly.

Jasper spun around, his arm wrapping around Alice's waist as he pulled her onto his back. He clenched her arms around his neck as he rocketed through the park. He crouched down, launching himself through the air over a police cruiser, Emmett's jeep in the distance. He skidded to a halt at the Jeep, thrusting Alice into the back seat as he leaped in next to her.

Emmett arrived a second later, Rosalie flying gracefully into the passenger seat as Emmett ripped the driver's door open. He threw the Jeep into reverse skidding loudly as they sped toward the highway.

Jasper's eyes searched the scenery around them as black forms began gathering in the trees.

"They're following"! Jasper yelled to Emmett as Alice folded against his side.

"Who's following Alice?" Emmett screamed as he glared into the rearview mirror at the silver Volvo behind them.

Alice shivered, her arms squeezing Jasper's waist as she closed her eyes. "Some Volturi scouts, they want to question us about what happened"!

"We'll talk to them at home"! Emmett boomed as he threw the car into gear, smashing his foot on the gas pedal.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, his lips touching to her forehead. "It will be alright".He whispered shakily as Alice nodded.

"I hope so. I can't tell which way this is going to go". She said looking up at him slowly.

"We're going to be okay". He said squeezing her arm as his eyes turned out to the forest flying by.


	7. Chapter 7 Visitors

Alice:

I peered up from beneath Jasper's arm, my hands trembling on his waist.

The vision of the Volturi was very clear yet the outcome was not. Would we be blamed for the carnival massacre? I don't know why we should, we did everything in our power to stop the carnage. I looked up at Jasper, his scars gleaming in the florescent lights of the garage. He looked down at me, the scar on the corner of his lip rising slightly as he smiled.

His hand brushed against my cheek softly. "It will be fine".

I nodded weakly, my hand sliding into his as we jumped out of the Jeep.

Emmett shuffled in front of us, his broad shoulders barely making it between through the door frame. I glanced back as Edward's volvo slowed to a stop. Edward stepped briskly out of the driver's door, sliding across the hood to Bella's side. Bella giggled softly as she stood up, her hands closing on Edward's face.

I wanted to feel as care free as them but I couldn't. My visions were usually certain depending on the person, yet this one wasn't the fact bothered me. I walked alongside Jasper onto the porch as Carlisile waited for us at the door. His expression was stern and questioning.

"What happened"? he said softly watching Emmett and Rosalie pass slowly by.

"Some newborns attacked the carnival. I counted about six killed". Edward said said softly as Carlisile's eyes widened.

"Six"? He said shooting a glance to Jasper.

"We think. There could have been more." Jasper said as he led me to the staircase, his arms wrapping around my shoulders as he sat on the bottom step.

Carlisile shook his head as he shut the door swiftly, his body angling toward us. "I heard it on the police scanner, you weren't tracked we you"? He said glancing nervously to Edward.

"Not by the humans." Edward said softly as his arms folded tightly over his chest.

Esme appeared in the threshold of the kitchen, her eyes fearful.

"Where's Reneesme"? Bella said, concern lacing her voice.

"Jacob came an hour after you all left. When he heard of the attacks he insisted on taking her to La Push".

Carlisile was looking at me intently, a crease in his brow forming. "Is someone else following you"?

I took a quick breath, my eyes flashing around the room. "Some Volturi scouts." I said looking back at our blond haired leader. I felt Jasper's hand squeeze my shoulder comfortingly .

"How much time do we have"? Carlisile said as everyone looked at me expectingly.

I took a deep breath, my eyes shutting tightly as I searched for the right vision. Opening my eyes, I stared at a spot in the wood behind Carlisile as the vision enveloped me.

I saw four Volturi soldiers standing in a clearing in a thick forest. In the middle of their circle were the newborn vampires. One of the Volturi spoke in a deep voice that I didnt recogonize. "You have killed sixteen people in the course of one night". He hissed at the black haired girl whom was cradling her arm. "That will not be over looked."

The girl opened her mouth but was quickly silenced with a swift crack to her jaw. I trembled slightly as she slumped forward, blood pooling on the grass.

One of the hooded Volturi stepped foward, a woman by the looks of it. I didn't recognize her face at all, not any of the ones I'd met previously looked like her. She could have passed for Rosalie with her long blonde hair and stunning face. Her hand reached out toward the quivering new borns, her smile maliscious.

I jumped as the newborns began wriggling around, their eyes rolling backward in thier head. Screams filled the air as they clawed at the ground. Suddenly they shot up to thier feet, their movements swift and controlled as they threw themselves into the burning prye a few feet away. I was pulled roughly from the vision, the white walls of the house forming in front of my eyes as I gasped.

I was aware of the eyes of the room on me intently and spoke clearly. "They've just excecuted the newborns. I estimate about ten minutes." I whispered still shaking from the strange vision.

"Very well". Carlisile said with a nod. "We shall be prepared for them to arrive".

"Carlisile"! I called as he began to walk into the next room. "There is something you need to know".

The room fell silent, no one moving except me. "There was a woman with them, one we've never met. She has a gift, it is similar to Jane's yet..." I paused remembering the strange way the new borns behaved after being tortured. "It was different. We should be cautious if she comes here".

Carlisile nodded, his eyes turning to Edward and Emmett specifically, our two hot heads. "Ten minutes then." He muttered disappearing into the kitchen as I sighed. This was definetely not the night I'd planned for..


	8. Chapter 8 Warning

Jasper:

I sat behind Alice on the steps, my arms latched tightly around her shoulders. The room was filled with nervousness and anxiety, I tried to pacifiy everyone's moods yet I was not working. I let out a sigh as Alice looked back at me over her shoulder.

"What is it"? She whispered her hand resting on my jaw.

"The one thing I can add to helping the situation and it's not even working". I muttered as she smiled warmly at me.

"It's working for me. I'm becoming more calm". She said as I shrugged. "It is only temporary."

We looked toward the door as swift footsteps began padding up the porch. The room instantly tensed as Carlisle calmly walked toward the door, his smile wide.

I glance over Alice's head to the door seeing three people dressed in long black cloaks. The nearest to us was the blond haired girl Alice had described, I am assumed she was the leader. The other two were statues with dark, slick back black hair.

"Welcome to our home". Carlisile said smoothly as he stepped back allowing them to enter.

The blond girl glanced around slowly, her eyes resting on every face in the room before shifting to the next. As she looked at Alice and I, I felt as if my bones froze inside of me. I couldn't break my hands apart from around Alice, and my legs felt as if they were molding into the staircase. As she looked away, the sensation faded leaving me nervous and all too aware of this woman's strange power. I tightened my hold on Alice determined to keep her with me if things should go wrong.

"My name is Carlisile Cullen, this is my family". Carlisile said motioning to the anxious faces in the room.

"Family". The blond mused, her eyes flashing up the walls of the house. "That is a term our kind uses loosely".

"It very much applies in this house. We are tightly bonded to one another". Carlisile said quietly as she woman nodded.

"Indeed." She said, her eyes flashing to me and Alice, Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Rosalie. "The antics at the carnival spoke for themselves."

"My family is merely committed to keeping the peace in this territory. This is our home and we do not prefer other's hunt in such plain sight". Carlisile said as he floated to Esme's side.

"Yes. Those newborns were very bold in attacking the carnival. They were dealt with in a appropriate manner". She said smiling maliciously.

I felt Alice tremble in my arms, her eyes focused on the blond.

"Yes. We are aware of the laws. My family did inform the newborns but they chose not to listen".

"That they did. Yet your family caused just as much of a commotion by fighting them". The blond hissed the word 'family' with an air of disgust.

"We were trying to keep more humans from dying and our family being implicated". Edward said suddenly, his expression dark as Bella clenched to him.

The blond looked at him strongly, her eyes narrowing.

"That may be the case but it doesn't excuse almost exposing us to the humans".

"There were none there when the fight occured". Edward said smoothly, his expression still dark and menacing.

"Be that as it may. I would hope that this does not happen again". The blond said turning smoothly to Carlisile.

"I'm sure it will not". He whispered motioning to the door.

The three hooded figures slid out the open door, the blond sending a dark look at Edward before leaving.

Carlisile sighed, his eyes shutting smoothly as he turned into the kitchen.

"I don't know why we would be blamed. It's not like we were the ones killing people". Emmett growled from his place on the ground, Rosalie's hand moving over his dark curls.

"It doesn't matter now." She sang as he shook his head.

"She will still be watching us. She questions our innocence". Edward said darkly as Emmett punched his fist into palm.

"I'll give her something to watch". He hissed as Rosalie giggled.

"Can we go to our room"? Alice said softly, her body leaning against mine as I nodded. Taking her hand, we sprinted upstairs without a second look from the others.


	9. Chapter 9 Unknown

Jasper:

I watched Alice float past me, her thumb hanging in her lips as she nervously moved toward our bed, sitting down. I slid the door shut slowly, my eyes moving over her face as she looked up at me.

"What is wrong"? I muttered walking toward her, my hands resting on her knees as I knelt in front of her. Her eyes shifted toward me as her hands fell onto mine.

"That woman frightens me". She whispered softly as I frowned.

"She will never hurt you. I would not let that happen". He said cupping her chin tightly in my hand.

"It's not that." Alice said, her eyes shutting tightly. "I saw things about her. Once I had her face in my mind, I searched for visions". She said as her eyes opened slowly. "I saw the extent of her power. It is like nothing that we've ever seen." She looked at me strongly now, no trace of joking in her amber eyes. "This woman. Aleina, she's stronger than any we have met before her."

"Why didn't you say this to the others? Or at least Carlisile"? I said glancing hesitantly at the door.

"I didn't want them to worry". She whispered looking toward the ceiling. Her concern for others ran so deep, but I knew if we were in any mortal danger, Alice would tell them.

"Did you see her coming here again"? I said softly as she shook her head.

I nodded wrapping her hands in mine. Pulling on her slender arms, I wrapped them around my neck as I climbed into the bed with her. Laying on my stomach, I kept her arms latched around my neck as I stared into her eyes. I ran my fingers through her soft short hair, my gaze absentmindedly on the mirror.

Her tiny body lay next to mine, her hands trailing along my neck. I watched her lean toward me, her lips pursed expectantly. I smiled as her mood lifted, my head turning to meet her awaiting lips.

~~~~~~~ Alice: ~~~~~~~

I laid against his shoulder, my body curling into his side. I ran my fingers through his blond waves, watching the strands shifting over my knuckles. His topaz eyes turned toward me, his gaze lingering. I smiled weakly, still not able to shake the tiny bit of doubt that lingered in the back of my mind.

I blinked as the air around him shifted, the white walls morphing into tall trees. His face vanished from in front of me, leaving my hands bare and cold.

I was standing in a thick forest, different than the ones in Forks.

Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket, as tiny flakes rained down on top of me. I turned around, the snow collecting around my ankles as I searched the barren trees. I inhaled deeply, catching nothing but frozen flakes in my nostrils. No animals, no people, nothing. I trembled slightly as I stepped backward, my hands raising out on my sides. My body folded slightly into a crouched position, anxious and prepared for what ever might appear.

My eyes widened as a figure ran through the trees no more than fifty feet from me.

I crept along the trees, following in the direction she was running. Her movements were swift yet clumsy, her limbs flailed around wildly as her head spun ahead of her and then back.

I leaped into the tree nearest to me, my hand closed firmly around a branch as I watched her.

The girl slowed to a stop beside the frozen river, her hands raising shakily in front of her face.

I gasped as her entire image came into view. She was no older than twelve at the most, her body still ripe with childhood immaturity. She was wearing a tattered dark blue cotton dress stained with crimson blood. Her hair was hanging in charcoal curls down her back, matted with dead leaves and sticks. I watched her look around wildly, her blood stained lips quivering. She gasped loudly, a scream peeling from her lips as she fell to the ground. Her hand clawed at her forearm, to the crescent shaped wound.

My hands trembled against the bark as I watched her twist and writhe in agony, her eyes transforming from a pure green to a sickening red. She threw her head back roughly, her screams shaking the trees around us.

Suddenly her eyes flashed to me and I felt a wave of energy knocking me backward. My feet tumbled off the branch as my body curled backward headed toward the ground.

A loud gasp echoed around me as the forest morphed back into our small room.

Jasper was leaning over me, his hands cupping my face as I lay on my back in the center of the bed. His lips moved quickly and it took me a moment to realize he was speaking to me.

"What did you see"? He whispered as I felt myself blinking.

I tried to remember what happened in my vision, yet all I could see was her face as I fell back from the tree. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. "Not sure.. I'm not sure _who_ I saw".

"Is it anyone we have met? Anyone we may have seen"? He said watching me as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

I thought back biting on my lip lightly.. "No. She looked Scandinavian". I whispered remembering her high, polished, European cheek bones on her narrow face.

He mused for a minute absorbing my words. Smiling lightly, he ran his finger over my lips. "It is probably nothing. Just a run of the mill vision".

"Yeah." I whispered leaning backward as his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.


	10. Chapter 10 Others

Alice:

We sat in the living room, Emmett and Jasper playing a video game on the large flat screen. Rosalie, Bella and I sat on the couch as Esme and Carlisile stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and Edward played Piano in the next room. I watched Emmett hammering down on the controller, still careful to not shatter it. My eyes shifted to Jasper as he sat perfectly still, his smile pleasant.

Emmett was growling as his character in the fighting game they played, was repeatedly getting kicked by Jasper's character. He snarled as his hands clenched the controller, snapping it in two.

"Emmett"! Rosalie scolded as Jasper chuckled.

I smirked as Emmett discarded the clump of plastic and wires onto the ground. "Damn thing is stupid". He muttered under his breath.

"Doesn't mean you have to break it. That's another fifty bucks for a controller". Edward chimed as the symphony he played picked up tempo.

"Ah." Emmett said with a shrug. "Cheap human toys, I'd prefer a _real_ fight". He said jabbing Jasper's shoulder as he laughed.

I blinked several times as my vision began to blur at the edges. The wall in front of me began twisting and swaying, as patches of green sprung up on the white paint. I shut my eyes smoothly as I was pulled backward into the strange forest of my vision last night.

I breathed quickly as I stood in the white forest.

I watched the dark haired girl huddling under a snowy hill top in a small cave. She shook with tearles sobs as her red eyes flashed through the trees. Her dress was torn to an almost unrecognizable scrap of fabric clinging to her body. Blood and dirt caked her thin legs as her fingernails were colored in red. She gasped, her hands clamping over her mouth as she stared fearfully from the cave.

I turned backward, my body stiffening as a pack of large wolves crept around me. Most of the pack of five were black or grey with the exception of the female alpha whom was a pure white. I turned back to the vampire girl as her eyes flashed nervously at the wolves. Just as I was about to call to her, she darted from the cave stumbling quickly through the trees. The wolves bolted from my side, flying through the air with teeth bared. I hurried after the pack, leaping from tree to tree as they thudded below. I looked down at the alpha female, her eyes wide and alert, she was no beast. Her eyes had a concentration that no ordinary wolf would have.

I looked back at the girl whom was sprinting madly between the trees as her chest heaved.

The wolves seperated themselves, spreading throughout the forest in a triangle formation. Suddenly the girl stopped, spinning on the balls of her feet as the wolves approached cautiously.

Their eyes flashed hungrily up and down her frame as they snarled loudly.

The girl shrieked, her hands clenching to her sides as one of the black males lunged at her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the wolf stopped in mid air, it's front legs snapping backward as if it hit a cement wall.

I gaped from the outskirts of the scene as the wolf folded in half, falling heavily to the ground with a deafening crack. It howled and whimpered as it's head shook back and forth.

The girl watched silently, her shoulders lowering into a comfortable position. She smirked as the wolf lifted weakly to it's feet growling at the girl.

Slowly and cautiously the wolves approached their brother, two taking it's weight onto their haunches as they backed away.

The girl turned, sprinting into the trees disappearing in a blur of black hair.

My head flew forward slightly as I returned from my strange vision to the living room. Now I was aware of everyone's eyes on me and Jasper's hands on my shoulders.

"What did you see"? Bella said as Edward floated into the room lowering himself onto the couch beside her.

I paused, my mind evaluating what had just occurred. "I am not quite sure exactly."

"Why is that?" Carlisile said softly as he glided around the back of the couch.

"I saw wolves. But they weren't ordinary, they were like the Quilettes".

"Werewolves"? Emmett said loudly from the armchair he and Rosalie were now occupying.

"Yeah". I said biting my lip.

"I don't really understand, I thought the Quilettes were the only one with that power". Emmett said gruffly as he ran his fingers over Rosalie's head.

"It is stupid to think that they are alone. It is entirely possible there are other packs out there in regions of the world". Carlisile interjected as he shook his head.

"Where did you see this happening"? Edward said as his eyes focused solely on me.

"I think it was in Europe somewhere".

"That is strange. None of our friends in that region said anything about werewolves." Carlisile said softly, his hand hanging on his chin. He suddenly disappeared up the staircase with his scarf billowing behind him.

"How did you have this vision? I thought werewolves were invisible to you"? Edward said cocking a brow.

"It wasn't because of them." I whispered staring at my hands. "It was because of this girl. I think she is a vampire. It's almost like she's sending these visions to me. It isn't the same as the others, she only lets me see what she wants me to".

Everyone frowned as their eyes trailed away. I felt Jasper squeezing my shoulders comfortingly as Edward's eyes shifted back to me.

"Is that even possible"? He whispered as I shrugged.

"It's strange. It's like she's censoring them. Like I saw her transforming into a vampire, and then she let me see her power. Yet she didn't show me who created her."

Carlisile traveled down the stairs in a flash, his brows pulled together in confusion. "I called the Romanians. They are going to keep their eyes open".

"What was this girl like"? Bella asked softly speaking for the first time.

I stopped, my eyes turning to Jasper before I answered. "She was a child. No more than twelve, not even a teen".

"What"? Carlisile snapped as his eyes flashed at me. "How can that be? No one would willingly transform a child after what happened to us".

"She was a child Carlisile. There was no mistaking it." I said looking at him sternly. I knew what I saw.

"I don't understand that. The Volturi".

"Maybe they haven't found out yet". Rosalie whispered as Edward glared at her.

"They always know. It's proably a test. If she has a gift Aro finds useful, they're going to get to her soon".

"But I don't understand why she is sending visions specifically to you. She probably doesn't even know what she is, let alone that there are others like her". Carlisile said still looking bothered.

"It doesn't matter." I said shaking my head. "If I learn anything else I will tell you".


	11. Chapter 11 Gathering

Alice:

I laid back on the bed, my hands folded under my head as I listened to Jasper's steady tuneless humming. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to drown out the tapping of his fingers on the key board of the computer.

"What are you looking up"? I said turning to Jasper as he glanced back at me.

"Just some legends about werewolves". He said hissing the word 'werewolves'. I guess even fighting alongside and being allied to werewolves still did not sit well with him. I wasn't surprised.

"Have you found anything"? I muttered rolling onto my stomach.

He shook his head smoothly as his eyes flashed back to the glowing screen. "It all seems like nervous town folk rumors. Nothing has any real depth." He muttered as his eyes widened, his fingers flying over the keys. "Do you really believe they exist"? He said looking at me as he spun in the chair.

"I know that those wolves were not ordinary. They were far too perceptive".

He nodded slowly as he turned back toward the screen letting out a sigh.

As I watched him typing on the keys, I sighed. Perhaps I was over thinking this too much. This girl could not have any real significance.

I ran my fingers through my hair, cringing slightly at the greasy feel of it. Being a vampire did not mean you were free of your human hygienic needs. Some things remained even after your body died. I glided from the bed, my fingers drumming across Jasper's shoulders as I passed behind him.

"Where are you going"? He whispered, his hand catching my wrist as he looked up at me.

"Just to bathe". I said smiling down at him as he smiled briefly.

"Alright". He muttered his eyes flashing up and down my body as I giggled. As much as he tried to be a Southern gentleman, he was still just a man. He had his needs. I smirked as he released my hand allowing me to glide toward the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me staring briefly at my reflection before pulling the bottom of my dress over my head. I dropped it to the ground removing my undergarments silently as my other hand turned on the faucet. I breathed in the steam deeply, letting it sit in my lungs. Stepping over the rim of the tub, I let the piping hot water wash over my chilled skin. It made no difference, I could have stood in a tub of boiling water for all my senses knew.

I closed my eyes leaning my head under the stream of the shower. Running my fingers through my hair, I let the water run over my scalp. I sighed, my eyes opening partially as I stared at the bottom of the tub. I curled and uncurled my toes watching the water run over my skin.

I frowned as water ran down my face and over my lips. Squinting at my feet, I watched the white tub turn to dirt and back. Blinking, I sighed as I was pulled into another intent vision.

I saw the dark haired girl standing at the edge of a large circle. There were more than thirty people there their appearance all similar. They were pale, yet not in the same way we were. Their skin still held a life to it.

The girl's eyes flashed nervously to the woman nearest to her, a tall trim woman with fiery dark red hair. The woman smiled down at her, her long fingers curling around the girl's hand. They both looked across the circle to a man standing on the ruins of what looked to be a destroyed church.

The man was built as Jasper was, thin yet muscular. He had dark brown eyes and messy black hair and full lips. His cheek bones protruded from his face making him look far more skeletal. He spoke in a raspyvoice in a language I could not place. It sounded like Czechoslovakian. He raised his hands triumphantly his fingers moving to different faces in the crowd. Booming voices cheered as his finger pointed in thier direction. I watched the girl shutter as his finger passed her.

The crowd fell silent as several young men stepped forward, they looked to be no older than thirteen.

The black haired leader leaped down, his hand motioning to one of the men beside him.

Several men broke from the crowd a frightened man restrained between them. I watched the girl shutter as she buried her face in the red headed woman's arm.

The leader glided toward the man, his smile dark and sinister. The man trembled, screaming into the cloth gag in his mouth. The leader smirked as his eyes danced quickly up and down the man's body. He reached into the back of his black pin striped pants, a smooth dagger in his hand. He waved the blade in front of the man's face, smirking evily.

The boys he'd called from the crowd watched the man's panic stricken face eagerly.

The man shook as his face turned away from the knife. The leader reached out, his hand clenching firmly around the man's jaw. He brought the dagger down smoothly across the man's cheek, smirking at the blood that trickled from the wound.

The boys shifted anxiously, their eyes on the blood moving down the man's jaw.

The leader of the group raised his fingers, brushing it smoothly over the blood as the man froze.

He smiled down at the crimson on his fingers taking a step toward the boys. Bringing his finger down across each of their cheeks he left a streak of blood. The boys nearly leapt out of their skin as they trembled axiously.

The leader turned back to the man, nodding to each of the men holding him back. As they released the frightened man, the leader's evil grin grew wider. He leaned forward, his hand closing on the cloth as he snapped it backward. He whispered something to him, watching the man's face pale.

Suddenly the man broke from the crowd, tearing in between the spectators toward the dark trees.

The leader turned back to the boys, saying something loudly as the crowd smiled. The boys sprinted through the crowd, their premature bodies trembling as thier feet his the ground.

The boys leaped into the air, their hands becoming paws as fur erupted from their pores. From where the boys leapt, several wolves took their place.

I gasped as the shower returned, the water thundering against my face. "Oh.. Oh my". I stammered as my eyes flickered open and closed. I gasped repeatedly, my hands clawing out to the shower curtain hanging beside me. My eyes rolled back as my knees buckled beneath me. My body collapsed under me as I thudded down on the edge of the tub.

The door flew open, Jasper instantly at my side pulling me from the tub against him.

He snapped a towel off the rack, wrapping it quickly around my body as his eyes danced frantically over my face. My vision began to clear as my eyes focused on his panic stricken face. My head rolled across his forearm, looking to the dent my shoulder had made in the tub when I fell.

"Alice"? Jasper whispered frantically as I stared up at him.

"Jasper". I said shaking my head. I couldn't remove the pounding headache in my skull. I groaned, Jasper's arms tightening around me as he shifted me on his lap.

"Are you alright"? He whispered, his eye brows pulled together as his lips trembled.

"It was so strange". I muttered, not recognizing the weakness in my voice. I cleared my throat, lifting myself to lean on his shoulder. His eyes followed me fearfully. "I think.." I whispered shaking my head. "I think I may have had a vision of the.." It didn't even seem real to me, what I saw. "I think.. I had a vision from.. The past".

I watched his gaze turn confused as he shook his head. "How is that possible"?

I sighed, my shoulders shrugging. "I'm not really sure.."

Jasper nodded, his hand rubbing against my arm. "You should go talk to Carlisile."

I nodded, my arm wrapping around his neck as I leaned into him. "Don't leave me alone with my thoughts.. Please". I whispered as he smiled at me.

"Never". He said, his hand hooking under my legs as he lifted me fluidly into the air.


	12. Chapter 12 Impossible

Jasper:

We hurried down the hall, my arm wrapped tightly around Alice's shoulders. I could feel her trembling under my hands. I stared down the hall to Carlisile's study. "I think we should tell the others". I said glancing down at Alice as she looked up at me timidly.

"Yeah. Okay". She whispered looking back at her feet.

I reached into my pocket, pulling my cell phone out swiftly. Pressing down on the speed dial button, I pressed the receiver to my ear. Edward's voice came on in just two rings.

"Yes Jasper"? He said quickly as I heard Bella's voice in the back ground.

"Alice had a vision. It something very important, hurry". I muttered as the line went dead.

We walked quickly to Carlisile's study, my hand thudding on the door before Alice could lift her hand.

"Come in". Carlisile said pleasantly from the other side.

We hurried into the room, Esme's eyes following us questioningly as she rose from the leather arm chair. "What is the matter"? She asked in a motherly voice as she rushed to Alice. I lowered my hands into my pockets as I walked away standing beside Carlisile's desk.

"I had a vision." Alice said, her eyes flickering to me. She took a long breath, calm confidence flowing from her. "I thought I should tell you about it." Alice said her eyes turning to Carlisile.

"Is it bad? Are we in danger"? Carlisile said quickly as Alice shook her head.

"No. Not us". She whispered as the door swung open.

Edward stood in the doorway, his hair messily swept in different directions and his shirt wrinkled. "What is it"? He said looking directly at me than Alice.

"I had a vision". She whispered as Edward nodded slowly falling silent.

"Should we gather Rosalie and Emmett? They aren't very far". Esme said glancing at Carlisile.

"No." Carlisile said smoothly. "They can be informed later. Now what happened Alice"? He said kindly as Alice breathed.

"I had a vision." She began slowly as everyone watched her. "It was strange. It was like I was seeing a memory. I saw the past".

"How is that possible"? Edward muttered as she shrugged.

"I think it's that girl. She's sending me these visions so that I.. We can help her". She said folding her arms as she leaned against the book shelf. "There is something going on there.. This group, I saw her with them in my vision. I think they were a pack and I think she was one of them".

"What"? Edward said shifting away from her. "A pack? She's a werewolf"? He asked skeptically as his eyes shot to Carlisile.

"What else happened"? Carlisile said ignoring the interruption focused on Alice's vision.

"They were doing some kind of ritual.. There were several young boys called out of the crowd. The leader cut a human hostage they had and smeared the blood on the boy's faces. Then he released the man. It was like the boy's first hunt. And that man would be their prey".

We all listened silently, no more outbursts from Edward as he absorbed her words.

Carlisile spoke first. "And you said this girl.. In your other vision she was a vampire"?

"Yes". Alice said with a nod as Carlisile looked at his hands. "That must have been before she was changed".

"That can't be". Carlisile muttered as he rose from his chair. We watched him pace to the front of the desk leaning backward against it.

"It has to be. This vision showed she was in this pack. And the others she was a vampire".

Carlisile shook his head roughly, blond hair shaking back and forth. "It just isn't likely." He muttered to himself as he placed his hand on his chin. "I've heard legends of attempts at mixing the two species, but they all failed." He said looking up at our confused faces. He sighed as his eyes closed and then opened. "You see, the werewolf gene is very strong, it nearly devours everything it touches inside the host's body. Every trace of human existence is almost wiped out. And then there is our venom, so potent it takes only a few hours to transform a human. The two cannot exist in the same body because it would destroy the host from the inside out. The two types of DNA fight for control until nothing is left."

I watched him shaking his head as if he were mentally fighting with himself. "These are just legends, and for them to be true is unlikely. Most of our kind didn't even acknowlege the existance of werewolves let alone the science behind them. So there is no previous record to go by-"

"It is just like Reneesme". Edward said as his body weight shifted to his other foot. "Nothing like her had ever existed previously. The idea was disregarded as folklore until her birth. Maybe this girl does exist, an exception to the laws of both our species."

"If that is the case, then it's only a matter of time until the Volturi go after her". I said as I folded my arms. "They cannot let someone like her live. No one knows what someone like that could be capable of."

"That is true. And there is also the fact that she is an immortal child. They won't overlook that". Esme said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I still don't understand." Carlisile muttered as he studied Alice's face. "Why is she showing you all these things? Surely there is someone vampire or werewolf in the area".

"That's just it." Alice said looking from Carlisile, to me to Edward and then to Esme. "She has no one. She was being hunted by wolves, possibly her own pack. And then there are the vampires, what would they think? A hybrid child come begging them for help? They would surely call the Volturi just so that they could not be implicated in aiding her." Alice shook her head. "I think the only reason I can see visions of her is because of my gift. I can see her because she is part vampire, yet the visions are warped because of the werewolf in her. And maybe her gift allows her to show me her memories."

"What do you know of her gift? What have you seen"? Edward said turning toward her.

"I'm not really sure what it is. There are signs that are similar to Bella's gift, yet it is completely different. I won't know what it is until is she chooses to show me".

"Good". Carlisile muttered as he straightened up, his eyes searching the book shelves. "You keep tuned to her visions. Evaluate what her gift is and determine whether or not she will be a threat. Meanwhile, I am going to investigate some things". He said gliding to the book shelf as Esme moved back to the arm chair.

"Where is Bella"? Alice said looking to Edward.

"She's with Reneesme". He said smoothly as he sighed. "You know this whole thing is very complicated". He muttered shaking his head.

"Isn't everything"? Alice joked, her head turning to me as I approached her. Her bright smile lit up on her face as her arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm glad you guys don't think I'm crazy". She said looking from me to Edward.

"Nah. You get used to the craziness after a while. We hardly notice it about you anymore." he said jokingly as he passed through the door into the hall.

"Oh haha". Alice said sarcastically over her shoulder as we turned, walking back to our room. "I'm glad you don't think I am crazy". She said smiling brightly up at me.

"Just a bit. I still can't understand why I am so blessed to have you". I said as she nudged my ribs lightly.

"If you can't understand that, then you're the crazy one". She said with a light giggle as we walked into our room.


	13. Chapter 13 History

The Cullen's sat in their living room as Jacob and his pack sprinted up the drive way. Jacob jogged through the front door in his usual shirtless self. He grinned widely as Reneesme reached out to him from Bella's lap as Rosalie glared at him.

"Wear a shirt dog, you're stinking up the place". She hissed as Emmett tightened his hold on her waist.

Jacob smirked as Reneesme reached out to him, her hand touching lightly on his hot skin. His eyes widened, turning questioningly to Alice as she sat on the stairs with Jasper leaning against the wall behind her.

"What is this about"? he muttered shifting Reneesme to his hip.

Alice glided to her feet, floating into the room to perch on the arm of the couch.

"There are others like us"? Jacob muttered as Alice shrugged.

"That is what it appears. We needed information on your kind". Carlisile said from his place by the window.

"Like what?" Jacob asked skeptically as he looked to Bella.

"Is there any proof in your pack that others like you exist?"

Jacob paused, his eyes turning up to the ceiling. "I never heard any stories about it. The elders made it out to seem as if we were the only ones with this power in the world. Yet I suppose it is entirely possible that there could be others. And I did read something about this European clan that worshiped the wolves and asked them for protection. Similar to us. But these werewolves hunted humans instead of protecting them." Jacob said as he looked around at the room of vampires.

"That must be them". Alice muttered to Carlisile.

"How is it you're seeing this"? Jacob asked looking at Alice with narrowed eyes.

Jasper lifted from his place at the stairs, floating soundlessly to Alice's side.

"We aren't exactly sure. But please continue, any information is helpful." Carlisile said raising his hands slightly in the air.

Jacob nodded, turning his attention to Reneesme. "With our kind, our gene did not awaken until there was something endangering our tribe. It was dormant for all that time. And only when we reached a certain age did we become what we are today. I suppose if there are others like us, their aging process would be similar. When you reach maturity you become a werewolf."

The room fell silent as Jacob teased and tickled Reneesme as she giggled softly.

"So what do you think this means? Perhaps the werewolf gene did not awaken in her yet"? Carlisile said to Alice as she shrugged.

"I dunno. I think we don't really have too much time left, she looked as if she would mature soon".

"Aren't your police going to go after her"? Jacob said slowly as Carlisile nodded.

"I suppose they will soon. Our kind is not fond of half breeds". He said sending an apologetic look to Edward for calling his child a 'half breed'.

"Well I don't know how much more I can tell you. We've never heard about anything like this in the pack. I'll tell Sam of this. Maybe he knows more than I do".

"Thank you Jacob". Carlisile whispered as Jacob smirked at Bella.

"I'm going to take Reneesme for a jog". He said as Bella opened her mouth to protest but he was already out the door.

"Well that was enlightening". Emmett grumbled from the arm chair.

"At least we have a time line for this. We know that when she matures she will truly be a hybrid of two species. Til then I think the Volturi will pay no mind". Carlisile said glancing to Esme as she walked out from the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said resting her hand on Jasper's hip.

"We cannot do anything rash. We still have no idea as to the extent of her power. We cannot risk our lives for one whom is condemned to die anyway".

"But without us she will surely die". Alice protested as Jasper squeezed her hand.

"She isn't worth us all dying". Edward said looking at her strongly.

"The Volturi make the laws." Carlisile said softly as he looked at everyones faces. "If she is a threat to them, she will die".

Jasper pulled on Alice's hand as she glanced back at him weakly. Jumping to her feet, she followed after him silently up the stairs.

They hurried into their bedroom, Jasper shutting the door quickly as Alice spun on him.

"They are wrong you know!" She yelled throwing her hands down at her sides. "They're indifferent to someone whom had no control over what she is to become. They're just going to knowingly let her be condemned."

"She will die anyway, she is an abomination to both our kinds. The Volturi may have let Reneesme live but that doesn't mean this girl will."

"But-" Alice said as his finger pressed firmly to her lips.

"I know you feel strongly about this." He whispered as he clenched her hand. "You were just like her. You were alone to suffer with what you were turning into. You had no one, I understand that. But throwing our lives away for a girl we don't know isn't wise". He led her to the bed sitting her on his lap. "He ran his fingers through her short hair.

"It isn't right Jasper. We cannot overlook that she is a child.. In the dawn of life she will be slaughtered for something that was out of her control". Alice whispered as she touched his cheek.

Jasper sighed, his head leaning into hers as he closed his eyes. "That is true". He whispered looking into her eyes.

"We don't have to be cruel and indifferent. We can save her". She said smiling lightly at him. "Will you go with me if I ask you to"?

Jasper laughed, his hands closing on both sides of her face. "I suppose I cannot deny your craziest wishes." He said as Alice kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you". She whispered squeezing her arms around his neck.


	14. Chapter 14 Killer

Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella drove the Volvo Porche back from Seatlle after one of Alice's famous indulgent shopping adventures. Edward and Bella sat in the back seat cluttered with packages of every color.

"Restocking our closet again Alice?" Edward grumbled as Bella smiled up at him.

"Well, clothes make us look presentable. Cannot be running around in something worn countless times". She said smiling to Jasper as he nodded.

Alice turned back to the road, her eyes flashing over the trees and the aspahlt beneath them. She frowned, her eyes narrowing and widening as she squeezed the steering wheel. Her head fell back against the chair as she gaped at the ceiling, a long gasp tearing out her mouth.

Jasper clenched his teeth as he leaped at the wheel, he hands catching it as Alice's hands fell away.

She stared blankly as the rear view mirror as the car spun and skidded off the road.

~~~Alice:

I was thrust back into a small village, following the dark haired girl as she moved in between the brick houses. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a blue glow of the dirt road. The girl shivered as she hugged her coat tightly around her, her eyes flashing to the shadows between the houses.

Her feet swept across the dirt, bare and bloody. She turned into an alley, her eyes growing wide as she came upon a brick wall. She turned on her heel, stopping as a man stood in the entranceway of the alley.

He was a thin man -about thirty by the looks of his scruffy blond beard- with long gangly limbs and a sunken face. His hands hung down at his side as he breathed heavily. His red eyes focused on the young girl as she trembled and pawed at the brick wall for an escape. The man sped forward, closing the space between them with his hand wrapping around her neck.

The girl struggled and gasped, kicking into his gut as he smiled darkly at her. He turned to the side, slamming her small body into the bricks. The girl screamed as his teeth plunged into her neck, spraying blood into the air.

I shook my head as I was thrown backward into the small car.

* * *

**J**asper was leaning over Alice, his hand clenched around the wheel in a vice grip as Edward and Bella gaped at them. Alice's eyes rolled to Jasper, her brows furrowing.

"What are you doing"? She said looking around at the tree branches that pressed against the side of the car.

"You had a vision, you almost wrecked the car". Edward said from the back seat as Jasper nodded in agreement.

Jasper slid across the arm rest, his hand pulling Alice from the seat. She slid over him into passenger seat as he settled behind the wheel.

"What did you see"? Bella said leaning forward as Alice turned to her.

"I saw who killed her". Alice whispered as Jasper led the car back onto the road.

"The girl? Who was it"? Bella said glancing at Edward.

"I don't know. He was different. There was something uncivilized about him." Alice frowned, her eyes turning out to the forest. "He was animalistic in a way." She muttered to the glass.

"What does this all mean"? Bella said looking to Edward quickly.

"Carlisile said for a while at the very beginning, our kind were crazed for blood. They stalked graveyards, churches, towns, anywhere where people were sure to be found. They did not act like the humans, so they were recognized for what the people saw them as. Demons. That was the only explaination for a glowing creature gliding out of the cemetery." Edward shook his head slowly. "I suppose some of us who live in less civilized places act accordingly."

"How is that possible? This isn't the 1600s". Bella said looking between Alice and Jasper.

"That is true. Yet some of us do act like we live in the 1600's". He muttered as Alice sighed.

Leaning her head against the window, she stared out silently as Jasper clenched her hand.


	15. Chapter 15 Decided

Jasper and Alice sprinted through the forest as the sun began setting on Forks. Alice floated at Jasper's side, her hair flying away from her face as they leaped over the river. Her black eyes searched around her carefully as Jasper sprinted ahead, catching the scent of a mountain lion.

"Stop". An invisible voice whispered over Alice's shoulder. She froze, her hands clenched in tight fists as she crouched down.

Her knee touched the grass as her ears trained to the sounds around her.

"What's the matter"? Jasper called from the steep hillside he was on.

"Nothing"! Alice yelled back as she sprinted onto the path again. Her heels thudded into the ground as Jasper ran in a circle toward her. He stopped on the edge of the trees, his eyes focused on her face.

"This way". He said as he spun backward, sprinting up the hillside.

Alice followed quickly behind, her ears measuring the distance between her and the nearest sound. The crack of a branch, the splashing of river water, the stomping of paws, she knew they were no where near her.

"Help me". The invisible childlike voice echoed as Alice stopped abruptly. She turned her head sharply back and forth, her eyes scanning every piece of foliage before she started running again. The hairs on her neck began to prick as her eyes continued surveying around her. Suddenly, a force pulled back on her arm, so strong it almost tripped her. She snapped around, her arm whipping up against her body as she looked around. She hissed softly under her breath as she backed into the trunk of a tree.

Jasper jogged toward her, two large mountain lions on his shoulders. As his eyes moved over her face, he frowned, feeling her panic and anxiety. "What is it"? He muttered moving fluidly to her side as she glanced at him.

"I'm not sure." She whispered shaking her head. "Someones out here. They're messing with me". She hissed as her eyes narrowed.

Jasper looked around, feeling out the surroundings for any emotions, yet feeling nothing but his and Alice's. "Are you alright"? He muttered as he dropped the corpses to the ground, his hand outreached to Alice.

"Yeah". She muttered as she absentmindedly rubbed her bicep.

Jasper looked over her quickly, his eyes falling back onto her arm clenched against her chest. "Do you want to go home?" He said softly as he ran his fingers down her chin.

"In a moment". She whispered leaning into his hand as she closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm losing it". She said as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're not losing anything. You're just a little stressed. We can leave if you want, go on a trip for a few days". He said, stroking the top of her head.

Alice nodded as Jasper pulled her against him. As her arm brushed against his hard chest, she whimpered.

"What's wrong"? Jasper snapped looking down at her fearfully.

"It's nothing. My arm hurts a little bit".

Jasper's expression grew weary as he took a step back from her. "May I look"? He asked as she nodded weakly.

She held her arm out as he took her hand carefully in his own. He cradled her limb carefully as his finger tugged lightly on the fabric of her sleeve. His eyes widened as what looked to be a dark slim bruise appeared on her skin. As he pulled her sleeve steadily up her arm, more bruises appeared. They formed the shape of a small hand, a little bit bigger than Reneesme's yet not quite the size of an adult. "What is that?" he whispered glancing at Alice's face as she shook her head.

He turned her arm carefully over, seeing the finger shaped bruises wrap around to the bottom side. It looked as if something grabbed her, yet it had to have immense strength to bruise her thick skin.

"Jasper". She whispered taking her arm back wistfully. "We need to do something".

Jasper nodded quickly as he turned to the two mountain lions on the ground. "But first you must feed, you're starving". He said as Alice nodded slowly as she knelt beside him.

* * *

Jasper:

I ran back to the house with Alice on my back, her head resting against the back of my neck. My legs flew across the ground, carrying our bodies into the air. I leaped into the trees, my hand closing on different branches. Alice's hands clenched to my shoulders as her mood shifted from fearful, to anxious, to sadness. I sent a wave of calm to her, and felt her lips brush against my neck as she smiled.

I could see the outline of the house between the trees and rested on a thick branch of a pine. Crouching low, until my knees brushed my collar bone, I propelled myself through the air to the open third story window. I skidded across the wood floor, Alice's body swaying against my back as I squeezed her thigh protectively. As I straightened to a standing positon, Alice slid off my back landing on the floor without a sound. She danced around me, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist. Instinctively I hugged her back.

"Come on". I muttered taking her hand as we walked to the door. "Carlisile!" I called down the stairs as Carlisile walked from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yes"? He said placidly as we jogged down the steps toward him.

"You need to see this", I said looking down at him as he frowned.

"Alright, come show the others". he said turning the corner into the living room.

Edward, Bella and Reneesme sat on the couch, as Esme and Rosalie stood against the wall and Emmett laid sprawled out on the floor.

As we approached, Reneesme struggled in Bella's arms reaching out to Alice with both arms. I released her hand as she collected the child in her arms. I watched Reneesme press her hand to Alice's cheek. "What's wrong"? The little girl whispered as Alice smiled.

"Nothing little one". She whispered as she nodded to Bella to take the child.

"What is it Jasper"? Carlisile said as he moved to the arm chair, sliding into it gracefully.

I glanced down at Alice as she took a deep breath, her eyes shutting.

"Something happened in the forest". She whispered looking around the room.

Everyone leaned forward slightly, their eyes flickering from her face to her arm as Alice began rolling up her sleeve. She held her arm out, her fist closed as she showed them all sides of the bruise. Everyone recoiled except me, their eyes wide.

"What is that"? Rosalie hissed, nearing Alice hesitantly.

"Something grabbed me". Alice said smoothly, her eyes turning to Carlisile. "Though no one but Jasper and I were in that forest. And the voice was that of a child's."

Carlisile shifted uncomfortably in the arm chair, his eyes flickering over the bruise. Shaking his head, he glanced toward me and then Alice. "We cannot handle this".

"Not here". Alice said sternly as she looked at the faces of our family members. "I need to find out what's going on, why this is happening". She muttered as she looked up at me. "This child is trying to communicate with me. I need to find out what she wants."

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Carlisile. He pondered this for a moment, a crease appearing and disappearing on his forehead. "You are right. We will go. But we need to go as a group." he muttered looking around the room. "The Volturi need to believe that we are still in Forks. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett will stay here." he said as they all nodded in unison.

"It goes without saying that I'm going". I said sliding my hands in my pockets as Alice smiled at me appreciatively.

"I as well". Carlisile said as he looked at Edward. "We could use your help as well.. But if you want to stay back, you can".

Edward glanced at Bella whom nodded quickly. "Go with them." She said with a warm smile. "We can hold things down back here".

Edward nodded as he turned back to Carlisile. "Then when shall we leave"?

"As soon as possible". Carlisile said as he rose to his feet. "I am going to go make some calls".

"I really wish I could sleep". Alice whispered with a laugh. "I could _stop_ thinking." Her eyes widened as she grinned. "Bella can I borrow Reneesme"?

"Sure". Bella whispered as the child sprinted across the room, clamping onto Alice's leg.

Usually Reneesme was almost a burden, since she blocked Alice from seeing anything. Though probably that is what Alice wanted right now, someone to intercept the assault of visions on her mind. I followed slowly after them as they walked out the front door sitting on the porch.


	16. Chapter 16 Destination Revealed

Jasper and Alice sat on the porch, little Reneesme squeezed in between them. The little girl raised her hand to Jasper as he glanced toward Alice. Jasper took the child onto his lap, letting her hand rest against his jaw as he saw the child's mind. "Yes. We will leave for a little while". He whispered stoically as Reneesme pressed her hand to his skin again. "Don't worry, we will be back soon. And I will protect Alice". He said smiling at the short haired girl beside him.

Alice's eyes opened wide, turning to the driveway as she fell silent.

After a long pause, she blinked repeatedly, looking to Jasper. "She's debating whether or not she should return to the pack. Several of her family members have already threatened her. The white female alpha is the leader's mate," She whispered as Reneesme looked up at Alice, absorbing her words easily. "She's threatened the girl because she fears she will be a threat to the pack."

Jasper nodded smoothly as Reneesme touched his face lightly.

"Yes. They are like Jacob, but they kill humans". He answered the child's thoughts in a calm voice. Reneesme looked down, thinking to herself with her finger hovering over her mouth. She looked up as she reached out to Jasper again. "Yes. They are very dangerous. This girl is like you, she is unique, but some people don't like unique children."

Reneesme frowned as she climbed off his lap, standing on the steps. She looked between the both of them, her hand reaching out to touch Alice. Alice laughed, her eyes flashing to Jasper before turning back to Reneesme.

"No little one. You cannot come, it is far too dangerous." She giggled as Reneesme folded her arms. "There will be plently of time when you are older".

Alice's eyes widened, facing the sky as she got caught in another vision. Blinking slowly, she frowned.

"What is it"? Jasper said casually as Reneesme focused intently on Alice.

"She is testing her gift. She didn't understand it before, but she's trying to, she's been attacking deer for the past hour."

"What does her gift do"? Jasper said glancing to Reneesme who still didn't tear her eyes away from Alice.

Alice paused her hand tapping lightly on her knees. "It's strange. I don't quite understand, she hasn't shown me it to the full extent. From what I've seen, the creatures are disabled, their limbs rendered useless. Then she does something to their heart.." Alice mumbled, her eyes flickering around the trees.

"That is a strange gift".

Alice shook her head roughly. "I wish I knew more. The werewolf part of her keeps my visions unclear, I can't see what we need to." Her eyes turned out to the sky again as Jasper shifted closer to her, Reneesme leaning against Alice's knees.

"She's decided to go to her home town.. Silute".

"Lithuania". Jasper said as Reneesme turned her eyes on him.

"Yes. But she is hesitant, the pack protects the border of the town".

Jasper nodded, flying swiftly to his feet moving through the front door. He spoke quickly to Carlisile and Edward whom were standing in the kitchen.

Reneesme leaned toward Alice, her hand cupping her cheek.

"I don't know. She isn't the same as you because the Volturi will see her as a threat. I don't think they will let her live".

"Will you bring her back with you"? Reneesme whispered, speaking for the first time.

"If we can. She is very dangerous, because she is both vampire and werewolf. But we will try". Alice said softly, her hand brushing over the child's head.

Jasper appeared at the front door, his shoulder leaning against the frame. "We're going to leave tomorrow morning, shall we pack now"?

Alice nodded gliding gracefully to her feet.

Reneesme skipped at her side through the doorway, lightly punching Jasper's calve. The blond haired vampire rolled his eyes as he scooped the child up, draping her over his shoulder like a bag of rice. Reneesme giggled as she kicked his stone chest and hit his shoulder blades with her fists. Jasper smirked as he rolled her in his hands tossing her lightly to Edward across the room.

Edward caught Reneesme effortlessly as the child giggled loudly.

Alice and Jasper floated up the stairs in a flash, locking the door to their bedroom as they proceeded to pack.

* * *

Alice:

I stood in our large closet, my eyes moving quickly over the different items of the shelves. I reached out to one dress I hadn't yet worn, flipping it over my shoulder into the open suitcase next to Jasper on the bed. He watched me silently from the bed, not protesting to things I picked out for him. After flying a few more things into the suitcase, I ran to the bed, leaping onto his lap.

His hands rested comfortably against my back as he stared up at me silently.

"Are you ready? Or do we need to pack another suitcase"? He laughed as I frowned.

I rolled off of his lap, laying next to him with my arm over his chest. I leaned into his shoulder as his arm curled around me. After a moment of silence, I looked up into his yellow eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me, I know it's a fool's errand".

"I support everything you do." He muttered tracing his finger under my jaw. "I know you would not idly stand by and let a child be slaughtered.

I nodded swiftly, my lips pursed up. I wanted so badly for things to be normal, like they were the other day. I guess that was a lot to ask living a not so normal existence. I smiled as Jasper leaned down, his lips touching lightly to my own as his hand tightened on my back. As we broke apart, I stared into his eyes, seeing a deep smoldering longing in them. I raised my hand, running my fingers through his messy hair. "Jaz"? I whispered as he watched me silently. "When this is over, do you want to go on a trip? Perhaps Esme's island"?

Jasper smirked, his hand tightening on my back. "Sure. I suppose it's not _too _weird that our brother probably destroyed to place on his wedding night. There might still be a usable bed there".

I laughed, leaning into his chest. "We don't have too. I just figured it'd bring back memories". I said smirking up at him. I knew he would agree, because that was where we went on our second honeymoon. (Esme had suggested Jasper and I get married soon after we joined the Cullens. Probably an excuse for her to decorate something. It seemed pointless considering I knew he and I would be together forever regardless. And we did our fair share of damage there as well.) I looked at Jasper as he smiled down at me.

"Very well". He whispered kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest, trying to bury myself in his body. We remained motionless the rest of the night, only moving for passionate, lust filled make out sessions.

Morning came far too soon and we found ourself in the back seat of Carlisile's Mercedez on the way to the airport/.


	17. Chapter 17 Flight

Alice:

We sped down the highway, Carlisile, Edward, Jasper, myself and Bella. Edward had insisted we bring Bella because we were walking blind into a possible fight, with Bella there at least we'd be protected. I didn't argue, I had no idea what we would face. I sat in the back seat between Jasper and Bella, trying with everything I had to focus on my visions.

So many came at me at once, it was difficult to sift through which were relevant. I saw Aleina pacing up the mountainside, her two guards flanking her on either side. I saw Aro sitting in his chambers talking idly to Jane. I saw Reneesme playing outside with Rosalie and Emmett. It took me hours to find the girl and her dark, foggy future. Finally I did. I gripped the back of Carlisile's chair, careful not to pierce the leather with my finger nails.

Jasper had his hand wrapped around my waist, his head bowed to my level, his eyes cautious. Bella watched me from my other side, her eyes flashing to Edward every few seconds.

I shut my eyes slowly, falling deeply into my vision.

* * *

We were standing in the forest, our group and the girl. She stood about twenty yards from us, trembling all over. Tears were streaking down her face as she cried softly. I looked opposite of her, a pack of seven wolves advancing slowly forward. Their fangs were bared as loud, deep growls echoed from their mouths. The leader, the white Alpha, lead the way toward the girl.

The girl turned her head slowly toward us, her eyes moving from Carlisile, down the line to me. Her lips quivered as she looked down at her legs before looking back at the wolves.

I glanced down to her leg, staring at the long trickle of crimson blood moving down her inner thigh.

"He-hee-help.. Meee-mee- me". She stammered as the wolves continued to approach her. "Help me". She whispered as her head shook back and forth."Help me"! She screeched as the white female launched herself at the girl.

* * *

I gasped loudly as my head fell backward on my shoulders, my eyes turning to the ceiling. Jasper's hands clenched my back firmly, his arms pulling me against his chest.

"What did you see Alice"? Carlisile said glancing back in the rear view mirror at me.

I blinked carefully, my hands trembling against the car seat. Taking a calming breath, I looked at Carlisile. "The wolves mean to kill her the moment she matures."

"It's as Jacob said," Carlisile muttered staring darkly at the road. "When she matures she will become a werewolf. Only then will she truly be a threat to their pack."

The car fell silent as Jasper stroked my hair lightly. His eyes remained pinned to my face as his slender hand reached out to clench mine. I glanced at him, my eyes trailing from his eyes to his lips that were pursed tightly. He smiled hesitantly, his eyes flashing down before returning to my eyes.

"Alice"? Bella said softly, her hair brushing against my shoulder.

I looked across at her, her eye brows were pulled together in confusion.

"Have you seen anything of the Volturi? What do you think they are going to do? Will they really kill her?"

"Of course Bella". Edward said sternly as he turned in his chair to face her. "If Cacius has anything to do with this, he will not let an abomination like her live".

"She's not an abomination"! Bella snapped as Edward clenched her hand.

"She didn't ask for this, she had no choice". She whispered weakly as she looked around. I suppose she felt extreme pity for the girl, after all it was just like her daughter. She didn't choose this life yet it was her destiny. I felt to same.

"It doesn't matter". Carlisile said sending a sharp look into the rear view mirror. "If we are going to be of any help to her we would _need _to get there before the Volturi realizes she exists".

The car began to slow as we neared the airport, Carlisile taking to car to a more appropriate speed. We glided into a stall in front of the terminals, all the doors clicking open at once.

Jasper disappeared from my side, already at the back of the car, throwing suitcases onto the ground. Edward was on the other side of the car, his hand outstretched to Bella as she climbed from the seat.

I floated out of the car, taking my place at Jasper's side as he sped onto the sidewalk.

Carlisile talked quickly to the valet, the boy's eyes flickering between Bella and I as we stood a few feet away. Carlisile clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder as he spun away, the edge of his coat flitting in the breeze.

The five of us hurried through to the terminals, arriving just as the stewartess' were calling out the first names. Carlisile walked ahead of us, his smile pleasant as he held out the hand full of tickets. The woman eyed Carlisile with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open as she took the tickets weakly. Carlisile flashed her a smile as he led the way through the double doors to the tarmac. We walked across the tarmac, ascending the stairs smoothly to Carlisile's rented private plane.

I fell into one of the first leather recliners, Jasper gliding into one opposite of me as Bella and Edward sat further down. I stared out the window as the sun began to shine across the gravel onto the glass. Sliding the shade down, I looked at Jasper as Carlisile talked quickly to the pilots. Carlisile slid into the seat across from Edward, his eyes shutting as he folded his hands on his knee.

I closed my eyes feeling Jasper shifting to kneel next to me on the ground. I smiled, holding my hand out as his hand closed tightly around it. I let my mind wander as the plane began to glide smoothly down the runway. I ignored the roar of the engines and the screeching of the tires as we picked up speed, rising into the air. Jasper clenched my hand tightly as I looked through my visions, finding the one I needed.


	18. Chapter 18 Passing Time

Hours dragged by as we flew across the country making a stop in Maine before continuing on to Europe.

Everyone switched off pretending to be asleep as to not tip of the pilots of the strange passengers whom didn't sleep through such a long flight. I laid against Jasper as we curled up on the leather couch lining the wall. Across from us, Bella and Carlisile were playing chess on a wooden fold out table. I turned away, burying my face in Jasper's chest as my legs found a comfortable place between his. Staring at the seams of his black sweater, I sighed heavily.

His hand rubbed against my lower back as he hummed another tuneless lullaby. It was not as exquisite as the one Edward had wrote for Bella, but I didn't care. It was mine. Something only I heard when the two of us stole away to be alone. I leaned my chin into the nape of his neck, taking a long breath of his scent.

For hours we laid like that, his arms wrapped protectively around me as I clenched his chest.

When we finally were nearing Lithuania, it was pitch black outside the window.

Edward was pacing beside the window, his eyes flashing down to Bella as she pretended to be asleep in one of the recliners.

Carlisile motioned him to sit, and Edward silently obeyed. The two began muttering about strategies for if the Volturi or the wolves attacked us.

I glanced up at Jasper who was still laying motionless beside me. "Don't you want to go talk with them"? I whispered trailing my fingers along his jaw.

His eyes flickered open as he stared down at me. He smiled softly, his hand cupping the back of my neck. "My place is here with you". He whispered touching his lips against my forehead.

I smiled, my body arching up to meet his lips as his lips lowered toward mine. We remained still, our lips locked tightly as my hands clenched firmly to his belt.

The loud speaker made a clicking noise before the hesitant voice of the pilot rang out.

"We will be landing in ten minutes in Siauliai International". He said quickly before it clicked off again.

I leaned back staring up into Jasper's eyes as he moved slowly to a sitting position.

Bella's eyes snapped open as Edward floated to her side.

I stared past my black ballet flats as Jasper draped his arm over the back to the chair. I sighed as my vision blurred, the beige carpet turning into grass with patches of white snow.

* * *

The moon hung over the small village, the chill winter air moving silently over the snow covered ground. The wooden shutters of the houses banged against the brick walls as snores the sleeping inhabitants echoed in the air.

Several wolves sprinted through the trees outlining the village, the leader, a snow white female.

Her eyes flashed around her wildly as she snarled quietly. She turned sharply, her paws thudding against the dirt as the others followed.

They sped north, the trees flashing by as flakes of snow hung on thier fur. The white wolf let out a howl, several other ones answering her from the dark. She began to slow, her footsteps becoming more cautious as they approached an abandoned church ground.

Her body shuttered as she leaned back on her back legs. Her fur began to disappear leaving pale, soft skin in it's place. Her head shook back and forth as her muzzle disappeared, in it's place a sleek small nose. She blinked slowly, her black eyes turning into a pair of bright blue human ones.

A woman sat on the ground where the wolf had been not a moment sooner. Her long icy blond hair hung down her back and over her shoulders. She straightened up, the remains of a short white dress hung over her slim body.

The other wolves transformed, becoming several dark haired men with bare chests and long, tattered trousers.

The blond woman glided slowly between the crumbling brick buildings, her eyes flashing around quickly.

"Grazyna"! Came a deep male voice as a dark haired, shirtless man with pinstiped pants leaped down from the top of the destroyed church.

"Linas." The blond haired girl whispered with a deep bow.

The man floated toward her, his hands clenching her slim shoulder's tightly. He leaned forward, his thin pink lips capturing her's tightly as the other men looked away.

"How are things"? Linas whispered as he leaned backward.

"The perimeter is clear, no sign of her". Grazyna whispered coldly as her blue eyes locked on Linas' green ones.

Linas waved quickly, his eyes shutting. "Enough with the formalities. I did not inquire as to the girl's location". He muttered as Grazyna frowned. "I asked how are things"? He whispered looking at her sternly.

"Things are well". She muttered softly as he smiled.

He took her hand tightly in his own, walking with her slowly as the others followed close behind.

"We cannot just disregard her as nothing".

Linas' eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her, his broad shoulders squaring. "Who is in charge? You or I"?

The girl sighed, her eyes flickering to the ground. "You".

"I will deal with her when the time comes".

"We cannot ignore what she is. What she will become". Grazyna protested as Lias nodded.

"I am aware. Yet you have threatened her, I am sure she will not be stupid enough to disobey your warning".

"Yes but she is a child, she has no regard for the laws." Grazyna said as they entered the half collapsed church.

Inside there were several other people, their heads bowing as they saw Lias.

A red headed woman stood a few feet away, her eyes carefully following Grazyna. Her arms folded tightly over her chest as she looked to Lias.

"We shall all have our fun soon enough". He muttered turning to the crowd watching him. "When she shows her face here, she will be slain".

Cheers broke out among the crowd as the red headed woman stormed out of the doors into the moonlight.


	19. Chapter 19 Unhostpitable

Jasper:

I glanced behind me through the glass, the lights of the runway shining dimly around us. A thick fog hung in the air making it nearly impossible to see the small terminal in the distance. The plane slowed, the engine grinding to a halt as the pilot's voice came on the loud speaker.

"We are here Cullen family, thank you for flying with us".

I looked down at Alice, her head resting limply against my shoulder. She was still deep in her vision, her body virtually useless. Sighing, I wrapped my arm under her thin legs as my other hand clenched under her arm.

Bella floated by, her hand closing around the handle of Alice's suitcase as I nodded to her.

I followed Bella to the door, catching a glance one of the pilot's shot me from the cock pit. He was eyeing Alice fearfully as I smiled knowingly. "She is just a little tired." I said casually as he nodded. "Long flight you know". I said turning away not seeing his reaction as I stepped onto the ladder.

We glided out of the plane, Carlisile and Edward in front, Bella behind and Me and Alice in the rear. As I walked down the steep staircase onto the tarmac, my eyes moved around us.

It was too dark, and coupled with the fog it was nearly impossible to see anything beyond the trees at the edge of the runway. I turned back to Carlisile as a young blond human girl hurried toward him. Her hand extended as she smiled hesitantly.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, your car is ready". She said flashing anxious glances to all of our faces.

"Thank you dear, are you the one to whom I spoke to on the phone"? Carlisile said smoothly clapping his other hand over hers.

The girl blushed deeply, her blue eyes turning down. "Yes sir". She muttered quickly as Carlisile released her hand.

She sent several more glances to Edward and then to me, frowning slightly as she saw Alice laying still in my arms. "This way". She said jerking her eyes away quickly as she hurried in front of Carlisile.

We walked across the dimly lit runway to the parking lot. I looked up seeing her stop next to a rather simple looking white sedan. I assumed Carlisile decided against an extravagant car for our journey to the small town Alice described. I smirked as Edward and Carlisile climbed into the front seat, Bella sliding smoothly into the back. Glancing down at the blond haired girl, I sent her a particularly endearing smile that made her blush brighter. Humans were very predictable. Though this girl was clearly beautiful she did not compare to the pixie in my arms.

I slid into the back seat with Bella, her body shifting away, allowing me to place Alice in between us. I squeezed Alice's shoulder, pressing her small body against my side as we pulled onto the dark road. I looked back at the small airport, the lights fading away as we picked up speed.

Alice's eyes flickered open, a muted gasp escaping her lips. Everyone in the car turned to look at her as she turned to me.

"We are on the road, we just left the airport." I whispered tracing my fingers on her chin, letting them linger beside her lips.

"What did you see Alice"? Carlisile said gripping the steering wheel as he looked back in the mirror.

"A nomad has gone to Volturra". She glanced up at me. "He has seen the girl, and the pack. Aro doesn't believe him."

"Have they made any decisions that are certain"? Edward said twisting in his seat.

"No. They're just debating. Cacius wants to send people to investigate, Aro thinks it's a waste of time".

Everyone fell silent as Carlisile began tapping his finger nervously on the wheel.

Alice sighed as she closed her eyes, squeezing herself tighter into me. I tilted my head, leaning my chin on the top of her head as I looked past her out the window.

* * *

Jasper:

It took us more than a day to arrive at the village of Silute. As we drove into the small town, curious, cautious eyes of it's inhabitants followed us slowly. We stopped beside a tall church, Carlisile stepping out of the car slowly. We all followed carefully behind, everyones demeanor tense and anxious.

This town was _too_ small,smaller than Forks. Everyone seemed as if they knew just what we were and acted accordingly.

They all backed away from us, children were being pulled behind their parent's backs as their parents eyed us angrily.

I clenched Alice's hand tightly, watching her head nod slowly.

Carlisile glanced around, his hand resting on the edge of the door. "Let's go." He muttered leaning back into the driver's seat.

We all followed quickly, the three of us jumping into the back seat as Carlisile revved the engine. We blazed through the town, Carlisile finally cutting the engine as we reached the shabby end of the town beside the forest.

I looked up through the glass as it began to snow lightly.

"They know." Edward growled in the front seat. He threw open the door, walking quickly to lean on the hood of the car.

We all followed quickly, standing in front of the car closest to the trees.

"They know who we are"? Carlisile questioned softly as Edward looked at him.

"No. But they have their suspiscions. They know of the girl as well, they know she's been missing for weeks now."

"Do they know of the pack"? Bella asked softly as she touched Edward's tense shoulder lightly.

"No. They don't know that much. They are aware of disappearances in the town, but they don't have a reason for it".

"What about the girl?" Alice chimed beside me. "Did you learn anything of her"?

"Her name is Adura, she is the adoptive child of a man named Linas."

Alice fell silent, her arms folding tightly over her chest.

Edward shook his head slowly. "This guy, he adopts orphans, but they are all related, cousins or siblings."

"How did you learn all this"? Bella said studying his face carefully.

"One of the women that were on the street, she was the girl's school teacher. And the teacher of several other of Linas'_ children_".

"Could the fact that they're related have anything to do with pack"? Carlisile said softly.

"It's probably because they share the werewolf gene". I said as everyone looked at me. "He's formed a pack with orphans whom are destined to become werewolves."

"That does make sense." Carlisile muttered as he looked back at Edward. "Did she know anything else"?

"She did find it strange that the girl didn't return to school. All of Linas' children have never gone missing til her. The woman thinks something else is going on."

"Her disappearance is most likely related to the fact she was bitten. And because of that, she was threatened not to return to town." Alice whispered quickly.

"This Linas seems to be trying to keep up a strong facade with the towns people. Having children and making them attend school and such." Carlisile muttered shaking his head. "It just doesn't make sense, you would think they'd kill someone who is getting suspicious of him."

"I am sure he's going to". Edward said softly as he stared down.

I felt Alice tense as her head turned back toward the trees. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something as she swept across the darkness. I followed her gaze, seeing and feeling nothing coming from the forest.

"Well, I suppose pleasant hostpitality might be alot to ask." Carlisile muttered as Edward shrugged.

"It is worth a shot." He said as he walked back to the car.

I turned to follow, my hand pulling on Alice's as she remained frozen. I glanced back at her, seeing she had not moved an inch.

Her eyes remained glued to the trees as anxiety rolled off her. I pulled her hand again, finally snapping her attention to me. She smiled lightly as she danced toward me.


	20. Chapter 20 Searching

The group took up a suite in an inn on the lower side of the town. Edward, Carlisile and Jasper left soon after, disappearing into the trees to hunt and survey the area. Bella and Alice stayed back in the room, talking quietly amongst themselves as the T.V blared.

The window snapped open, Jasper hanging comfortably on the frame with a smirk.

Alice jumped up from the couch as he passed into the room followed by Edward and Carlisile.

"Did you see anything"? Alice whispered as Jasper glided toward her smoothly, his eyes a comfortable gold.

"No. We didn't go too far." Carlisile said floating toward the leather armchair sliding into a sitting position in it.

"Nothing"? Bella said with a frown as she hugged Edward.

"No. It's a relatively quiet night." Edward said with a smile as Bella sighed.

"Did you two want to hunt"? Jasper whispered looking down at Alice.

"No we're fine". She said looking down, her eyes a dull amber. She stared off to the window, her lip curling into a frown. Leaning on the frame, her eyes swept the ground quickly. She nodded slowly as the outline of a large gray wolf appeared at the edge of the trees. "Well you guys didn't go unnoticed". She muttered as Jasper flashed to her side, peering over her shoulder.

Edward stared through the other window with Bella at his side. "He's questioning what we are, he's hesitant". He muttered with a soft hiss. "They won't attack tonight, he's just a scout".

Alice blinked slowly as she leaned back against Jasper's stomach. His arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders as he turned her away from the window. She gasped, her eyes wide as she stopped walking. Everyone watched as her eyes turned up, her mouth squeezing shut. Blinking quickly she looked to Jasper and then to the rest of the group.

"Cacius". She whispered as Carlisile frowned.

"What about him"?

"He's coming. He's going against Aro's counsel, he wants to see if the girl really exists."

"When will he be here"? Jasper whispered down to her as he shifted to stand in front of her.

"I'm not sure." She said hesitantly. "I couldn't tell."

"If that's the case, the wolves must be involved". Carlisile said as Edward nodded. "That's the only reason you wouldn't be able to see him".

Alice nodded slowly, her eyes turned up to Jasper.

"Well, we'll take it easy tonight. Then we'll search for the girl". Carlisile muttered closing his eyes.

Jasper smiled down at Alice tugging lightly on her hand. Nodding to the side, he winked at the adjoining bedroom on the opposite side of the room. Alice grinned as she skipped foward, pulling Jasper behind her into the room.

She jumped onto the huge bed, her hands clenched around Jasper's collar as she leaned up to kiss him.

Jasper leaned down, his lips capturing hers quickly as his hand wound in her short hair. He knelt on the edge of the bed as he pushed Alice back onto the mattress. Smiling down at her, he pulled his lips away as his eyes danced over her face. She reached out, her hands tangling in his hair as she smirked.

"This makes this journey _almost_ tolerable". he whispered with a smirk of his own.

"Almost"? Alice muttered pushing her bottom lip out dramatically.

Jasper smiled, his lips touching lightly against hers as her arms coiled around his neck. "Fine. Tolerable". He whispered as she giggled into his ear.

* * *

The next night the Cullen's took to the forest. Bella and Edward ran along side Carlisile with Alice and Jasper on his other side. They ran north, circling the trees before sprinting west. Jasper swept across the trees above, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched into claws. He leaped into the air, his hand catching a brittle tree branch as he flipped to the top of the tree.

Alice glanced to the right, her eyes flashing over the dead underbrush beneath the snow.

Jasper landed at her side, his blond hair swaying slightly as flakes of snow flew up into the air.

"Anything"? Carlisile said glancing around anxiously as he walked toward them.

Bella and Edward stopped beside them, their backs pressed together as they searched the trees.

The group formed a tight circle, each person scanning the cluster of trees closest to them.

"There isn't anything". Jasper whispered as he edged closer to Alice. "Where are they"? He muttered as Carlisile shook his head.

Edward froze, his hands trembling as he looked around. "Get out here"! He yelled to the empty space between two pines. "We know you are there"!

"Edward". Bella whispered placing her hand on his wrist.

"Smell the air". He said looking to Jasper and Carliisle. "The scent is different". He growled through clenched teeth.

Jasper and Carlisile closed their eyes, their nostrils flaring as they took a deep breath. Alice and Bella followed, their eyes closing slowly as they breathed.

There was definetely a different scent, one they had never come across before.

Alice's eyes flashed open as she looked quickly to Jasper. "I think it's her". She whispered as she looked around quickly.

"We're not going to kill you"! Edward yelled as he clenched Bella's hand.

The scent vanished into the trees, leaving no sound as a sign that anything was there in the first place. Edward let out a sigh as Bella squeezed his hand.

"Come on". Carlisile said as he turned away.

Alice blinked, her eyes narrowing as she looked around. "She's not gone." She muttered as she turned to her left. "She's tracking us, running around".

Edward focused, his eyes searching the trees. "I can hear her thoughts. She's confused, she hasn't seen anyone like us since the man who attacked her".

"She should just come out." Bella muttered as her eyebrows furrowed.

The Cullens fell silent as careful paws thudded on the snow. They all backed into each other, their backs brushing as they looked around. They all tensed as several dark shapes approached from the trees.

Jasper's nose scrunched as a low growl crawled up his throat. He squeezed Alice's hand protectively as a white wolf stepped carefully toward them.

The other wolves appeared, each clustering closer to their leader with their eyes on the Cullens.

"We may not be able to avoid a fight". Edward muttered as he read the alpha's thoughts.

"That's very well then". Jasper hissed as he glared at the wolf that was watching Alice hungrilly.

"We'll do what is necessary". Carlisile muttered lowering into a defensive crouch.

Alice searched the trees behind the wolves, still not able to shake the feeling of the girl's prescence. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl crouched in a tree not twenty feet from them.

All the Cullens tensed, hissing loudly as the white wolve backed into the formation behind her. The other wolves stepped forward, blocking the space between the Cullens and their leader. The wolf bowed it's head, it's shoulders raising as it began to phase into it's human form. Carlisile's shoulders eased slightly as the blond haired leader rose up from the mass of wolves.

"How dare your kind roam my forest". The girl hissed as she clenched her fists. "You won't leave this place alive".


	21. Chapter 21 Forever Enemies

* * *

Alice:

I looked quickly to Carlisile who was smiling pleasantly. He raised his hands carefully into the air.

"We mean no harm". He muttered as the girl glared at him.

She smirked as her eyes narrowed more viciously. "I am sure. Your kind has been nothing but a self righteous, egotistical breed of corpses." She muttered darkly as she looked over each of our faces. "It is because of you that our pack is so small. It is your leaders that tried to exterminate us like vermin"! She hissed, her icy blond hair fluttering over her shoulders.

"I assure you we had nothing to do with anything like that".

"Save it". The woman said glaring at Edward. "Your kind is all the same. It is because of you we have to hunt one of our own".

"I know there isn't anything I can say to convince you-"

"No there isn't". The woman paused, her eyes turning down to one of the wolves at her side. "You won't answer to me.. You'll answer to our leader".

I saw Jasper's head snap up out of the corner of my eye. I turned in the direction he was looking.

Edward shifted closer to Bella, pulling her slightly behind him protectively.

From the east side of the forest, the tall dark haired man I'd seen in my vision strode out. I glanced away to the girl as she trembled in her hiding spot. I looked down at Jasper's hand that was now clenched to mine like a vice. I could feel his anxiety even without having his gift.

The man stepped slowly to the girl's side, his hands clapping loudly together.

"Very moving." he muttered glaring at Carlisile. "For a fraction of a second I was convinced you meant us no harm".

"That's because we don't". Carlisile said softly.

"I am sure. Then why are you here exactly"?

Carlisile fell silent, his head turning in my direction.

"Ahh.." The leader who I assumed to be Linas raised his chin. "You're here because of Adura". He said with a hearty chuckle. "Looking to make her part of your little coven"? He shook his head. "Was the one whom attacked her one of your men"?

"No. We are not from this region, and that is not our purpose."

"Then what? Curiosity? Surely your kind would not be interested in one who is _tainted_ with the blood of a wolf"?

Edward's eyes widened as his head snapped in the opposite direction. "Cacius". He muttered just loud enough so only we heard.

We all glanced in the direction his head faced.

The wolves picked up the scent of Cacius and his men and began growling loudly.

Linas remained unfazed, his hands slipping casually into his pockets. "Sent for reinforcements did you"? He whispered as Carlisile shook his head.

I glanced past Jasper's arm at the wave of black and grey robes moving through the trees. They traveled in thier usual emotionless march, their faces hooded and bodies hidden by their robes. Cacius was in the center of the mass, his eyes focused solely on Carlisile.

They moved around us, almost engulfing us in their mass of robes.

Cacius eyed the wolves as he floated to Carlisile's side. "I should have guessed that you'd be here. Always at the eye of the storm are you Carlisile"?

Carlisile remained silent as Cacius looked at Linas.

I saw his eyes tighten as he examined the pack. "I thought we killed all those bloody beasts. I suppose some must have escaped to a life of hiding in exile."

"I am afraid that your men are not as efficient as you thought". Linas said confidently as several other wolves began trickling from between the trees.

With us, Cacius and his guard, it added up to twenty nine. The wolves were numbered at twenty seven, fairly good odds for a fight. I leaned back into Jasper's side, glancing up at his face.

Even though I didn't see anything bad happening, I still felt extremely fearful. The thought of anything happening to Jasper or any of my family made me want to weep. I snapped my eyes away to the spot where the girl was.

She was now pacing carefully along the edge of the trees, just out of sight of either wolf or vampire. It's not as if they would have noticed, they were far too enraptured in the sight of their enemy.

"So where is this little half breed"? Cacius hissed as Linas smirked.

"We were just in the process of tracking her when we stumbled upon your friends". he said smoothly shaking his head at Carlisile.

"And you didn't kill the abomination? How very foolish of you.." Cacius said shaking his head disapprovingly. "I suppose I cannot expect anything more from a bunch of beasts".

The wolves howled and growled in protest, several edging forward slightly as if they wanted to pounce. Linas looked aloof, unoffended by Cacius' comment..

"So judgemental coming from a bunch of blood suckers.

This time the vampires hissed, their bodies folding into eager crouches with their claws ready.

"It is a shame Aro isn't here. If this girl really does exist he would be most eager to add her to our records." He flashed a glare at Bella and Edward. "He is very fond of oddities."

Edward's eyes narrowed yet he remained focused, I suppose Jasper made him calm enough to stay on track.

Suddenly one of the wolves growled, it's head whipping in the direction of the girl.

She gasped loudly, her body spinning as she tumbled into the trees. Linas smirked, his eyes following her disappear. He made a clicking noise with his tongue nodding in the direction she ran. Five wolves broke from the ranks, their bodies leaping through the air onto the path.

Linas focused his gaze on Cacius, almost completely unaware that we were even there anymore. I guess he had a new target.

"Get ready to run". Edward hissed to us as we all nodded.

"They will take care of the girl," Linas muttered as his body began to tremble. The blond looked at him as she transformed quickly into her wolf form. "We are more than capable of taking care of you lot". Linas whispered just before he fully transformed into a large black wolf.

"Ready". Edward cautioned, his hand lacing through Bella's fingers.

The wolves growled as they launched themself at Cacius and his men.

"Now"! Edward said as he leaped into the air, pulling Bella along with him as he landed in a tree.

Jasper, Carlisile and I followed swiftly after him, each of us finding a branch to perch on as we watched the frey bellow.

Vampires slashed and clawed away at the giant wolves as the wolve's jaws snapped at the vampire's limbs. I felt Jasper tugging on my hand and was instantly brought back to the task at hand.

We leaped through the air, landing on the ground in a sprint. The wolve's scent was strong as we ran through the trees as they grew closer and closer together. We darted in between the tall pines, spreading out slightly to cover more ground.

I pressed my foot against a tree trunk launching myself several feet through the air before landing on a large boulder. I blinked as my vision blurred.

Jasper's hand tighened on mine, pulling me onto his back as I fell into a vision.

* * *

The forest was the same as it was now, meaning this vision was not far off. It was the one I had seen before, with us on one side, the girl in the middle, and the wolves advancing on the otherside.

The girl's eyes flickered to us as the wolf readied itself to pounce. As the wolf launched itself through the air at her. Adura tumbled to the ground scrambling toward us as the wolf landed ready to pounce on her again. "Help". She whimpered as her hand reached out to me. The blond wolf turned on it's feet throwing itself at the girl's exposed back.

Jasper flew from my side, his shoulder striking the wolf's rib cage as they tumbled into the snow.

I clenched the girl's warm hand in mine as I watched Jasper wrestling with the wolf on the ground.

* * *

I gasped, my hands squeezing tightly to Jasper's neck as if doing so would keep my vision from coming true. He slowed down his hands sliding under my shoulder's as he pulled me across his front.

Edward, Bella and Carlisile stopped at our sides, their eyes wide and on the girl standing a few feet from us.

I turned knowingly opposite of her, to the wolves that were cautiously coming through the trees with teeth bared.

The girl's chest heaved as she looked at us. "He-hee-help mee-me". She stammered as tears streaked down her face.

I blinked quickly several times. This was real, this was not a vision. Soon both the girl and Jasper would be in danger.. I had to something. Anything to stop that from happening.


	22. Chapter 22 Power

The five wolves waited slowly as two others approached from the distance. One was the pure white female I'd seen many times already. This was the moment where someone would surely die.

I looked to the girl who was now trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes moved slowly over all of us, finally resting on me. The wolves growled menacingly as they approached steadily. The girl's eyes flashed down to her leg and I found myself gasping. Though I had already seen this happening in my vision, it still shocked me. The blood moved carefully over her skin as she looked back at the wolves.

The white wolf, Grazyna growled deeply, her shoulders squaring as she watched the girl.

Adura shook her head back and forth, tears continuing to pour from her eyes. "Help me". She whispered as Grazyna growled. "Help me"! Adura screamed as Grazyna launched herself at her.

Adura fell to her knees, Grazyna's claws barely catching the top of her head. Adura reached her hand out to me as she cried.

I found myself running forward, my hand closing around her small wrist. I whipped Adura against my chest as Grazyna skidded across the snow, ready to launch herself through the air again. "Jasper"! I yelled as a blond blur flew over my head crashing into Grazyna's ribs. They thudded to the ground, spinning and rolling through the snow with grunts and growls.

"Jasper"! I screamed as Jasper rolled onto his back his hands on both of Grazyna's jaws.

Adura clung to my chest, her eyes snapping around wildly as she gasped.

Edward leaped from behind me, his hands closing around Grazyna's neck as he ltossed giant wolf off of Jasper. He spun around as Jasper shot up to his feet, shaking his head roughly.

Grazyna growled snapping at one of the wolves beside her as Edward and Jasper stood ready. The blond wolf threw himself through the air colliding into Edward's gut as Edward closed his hands around it's neck. Another wolf leaped at Jasper, as Jasper evaded it easily.

"Jasper"! I yelled as a black wolf sprinted foward catching Jasper's calf in it's jaws.

Carlisile sprinted forward, throwing his entire weight into the Grazyna as she was about to leap at Edward.

I glanced down at the girl who was holding onto my shirt tightly. I struggled against her grip as I watched Jasper helplessly.

He jumped up effortlessly, his hand closing the wolve's neck, squeezing it's throat under his forearm. The animal kicked and struggled, it feet flailing about as Jasper squeezed the air from it's lungs. It fell from his arms limply as Jasper spun around ready to meet the other wolf that was charging his way.

I jumped to my feet as the girl remained clenched to me. "Jasper"! I screamed as the beast knocked him onto his back, it's wide jaws snapping wildly at his throat.

"Stop"! The girl yelled as I was about to charge the snarling beast. Her hand clenched securely around my arm, jerking me backward off of my feet. I thudded against the ground beside her, staring up at her with wide eyes.

What had happened in the forest back in Forks was nothing compared to this. The pain that was radiating from my arm was excruciating, this girl had single handily brought me to my knees. I looked up at her as she began trembling head to toe.

Her eyes turned up to the sky as she breathed heavily. Her chest rose and fell roughly as her eyes rolled backward. When her eyes reappeared, the sclera, the iris everything was a deep, tar black. Her mouth fell open as her hands clenched like claws. She started growling deeply, her canine teeth quivering in her mouth.

I gasped as her teeth extended to long fangs similar to a wolf. Her head whipped around wildly as her shoulders squared strongly. As her gaze fell on the wolves, they were all thrown back as if some invisible truck ran into them. They thudded to the ground, writhing and yelping and throwing their heads back.

The girl approached slowly as Jasper, Edward and Carlisile leaped away from her. The girl's hands twitched at her sides as she glared at he wolves.

They whimpered and cried as she neared, their eyes wide with fear. The girl clenched her fists as the wolves howled in pain. Their limps began trembling as their eyes rolled back. A deafening howl shook the trees as all the wolves fell limp on the snow.

Jasper appeared at my side, his arm wrapping around me tightly as he watched Adura freeze.

I heard Bella gasp as the wolves transformed into their human forms.

I looked to the spot where Grazyna should have been. Only empty snow remained, she must have ran away.

Adura slowly turned to look at us, her eyes returning to normal as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Wait"! Carlisile yelled as she turned away sprinting into the trees at double the speed any of us could run.

"What the hell just happened"? Edward muttered as he hesitantly approached the dead bodies of the wolves. He leaned down, his hand touching against the cheek of a blond haired boy. He looked to be no older than fifteen at the most. The others weren't much older.

Jasper looked down at me, squeezing my shoulder lightly before walking to join Edward beside the body. He pressed his fingers against the boy's neck as he shook his head. He turned away to the other body, another young boy. He too was dead.

"How did she do this"? Bella whispered as she looked around.

"We need to leave. The others are sure to have heard". Carlisile muttered as Edward nodded clenching Bella's hand.

I squeezed Jasper's hand as we ran alongside one another. We ran in a tight line, each of us searching the trees anxiously. The sunlight began to break through the trees as the forest thinned out. Edward leaped into the air, pulling Bella alongside him as he landed on the street. We followed close behind, sprinting down the street to the inn. The five of us quickly scaled the wall of the inn, Edward throwing open the window roughly.

Bella climbed inside the window, followed by Edward and Jasper and I. Carlisile was the last to enter, lingering at the window with his eyes on the forest.

Jasper walked to me smiling as his hand ran over the top of my head. "You were brilliant". He whispered as he pulled me against his chest.

"I didn't do anything". I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You did everything, you saved that girl". He said smiling down at me widely. "Don't argue".

I smiled up at him, my lips pressing to his as he squeezed my lower back.

"I wonder how long it will be til Cacius comes looking for us". Carlisile muttered as we all fell silent.

"Not very long". Edward whispered leaning against the coffee table with his arms folded.


	23. Chapter 23 Waiting

We sat silent in the suite, all huddled in the living room. I leaned back in the love seat, feet against the coffee table in front of me. Alice perched on the arm of the chair, her eyes turned to the window. Edward sat on the couch with Bella leaning her head on his lap. Carlisile sat the farthest from us, his hand perched on his chin.

I looked to Alice who still had yet to tear her eyes from the window. I felt anxiety and confusion pouring out of her. I smirked, sending a wave of calm and understanding toward her. She turned to me slowly, her hand resting against my neck as she smiled. I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye, his brows furrowing together as he looked at the window. Shaking his head, he folded his hands under his chin.

Alice glided away from me, her feet floating over the carpet as she walked to our bedroom. Glancing quickly at the others, I jumped from the chair following her slowly.

As she walked to the bed standing perfectly still with her back to me, I followed behind, my hands on the knobs of the door. I slid it shut watching as she turned to look up at me brightly. Her arms reached out, her hands sliding around the back of my neck as she leaned into me. I cirlced my hands around her small waist, pulling her tiny body against mine securely.

I felt a wave of lust and passion hit me roughly from her. I frowned, my eyebrow rising slightly as I examined her silently. She giggled lightly, her laugh like a thousand tiny bells.

"I knew that would get your attention". She said, her smile reaching the edges of her eyes.

"It certainly did." I muttered feeling my body tense with lust. My skin tingled as my hands traveled up her back and her hands trailed down to my waist.

I smirked as Edward cleared his throat loudly, his hand drumming on the arm of the couch.

Alice leaned against me, her body molding into my abs and chest. Looking down at the girl, she smiled. "I am glad you weren't hurt". She muttered softly as I frowned.

"Hurt"? I whispered holding her chin lightly between my fingers. I tilted her head upwards so I could stare into her eyes. "Why would you think that"? I scoffed at the childish idea that a wolf could kill me. It seemed arrogant but really, a wolf? "Don't you know me better than that"?

"Of course I do". She said defensively as her eyes narrowed. "But this wasn't Jacob's pack, it's not like they were going to hold back."

"I know that". I said not being able to stop myself from laughing. She was so cute when she worried about my safety. "I admit they were a bit bothersome yet still not a challenge."

Alice frowned, her lip pushing out as it usually did when she was frustrated. "I am allowed to be concerned aren't I? Even if it seems pointless I still care about your safety".

I smiled down at her, my head shaking lightly. She was truly something else. It is obvious if I were in her place I would be worried and concerned and wanting to do anything I could, but why should Alice? She could see the future, she would see something happening to me and act accordingly. I suppose that was part of her human nature that lingered. The concern for those she loved.

I nodded tracing my fingers over her perfect face. "Yes little Alice". I muttered with a smirk as her eyes widened.

"Little Alice"? She repeated, her eyes narrowing. "You're going to get it". She whispered darkly as her hand reached out to slap me. I beat her to it and caught her wrist effortlessly.

My other hand closed around her other wrist, my arms locking her hands behind her back. Smirking down at her more arrogantly than necessary, I led her toward the bed. "Now what is your plan now"? I teased pressing her backward onto the bed to my body weight hovered on top of her.

Alice giggled softly, her eyes flashing toward the door. "Aren't you concerned about what the others might hear or see?" She said with an eyebrow raised . "Are you disregarding your Southern gentleman nature"?

I laughed at her feeble attempt to embarrass me. "It is still there yet muted by the needs of a man". I teased capturing her lips roughly with my own.

As we kissed, her hands twisted in my hair as her small feet brushed against the inside of my legs. I felt arousal flowing from her as we twisted on the bed, her on me, I on her, back and forth we turned. She rolled onto my chest, her hands pressing against my wrists as she smirked. My body arched toward her, trying to show her the subtle changes taking place in my lower half.

As she stared down at me with a smirk, her eyes suddenly widened.

I sighed frustrated as I pushed myself to a sitting position. She sat motionless on my lap, her hands still clenched loosely to my wrists. She blinked, her eyes turning up to me as she smiled weakly. "Sorry." She whispered with a shrug.

"You owe me". I said shaking my head absentmindedly. "What did you see"?

"Cacius and the wolves have seperated, the wolves retreated. Cacius is following our trail back here".

I sighed, my eyes flickering to the door. "Alright'. Better tell the others, though I am sure Edward already knows". I muttered climbing from the bed as Alice slid to her feet. Her hand caught the back of my jeans suddenly as I turned fluidly to face her.

"Shall we continue later". She said, her smirk devious as I raised a finger.

"Behave." I chuckled turning to the door as she danced along behind.

As we entered the living room, the others were standing up with fists clenched.

Alice floated away from me, leaning against the back of her love seat as her head tilted to the side.

I glanced to the window, the sky beyond the glass a deep black. Surely Cacius must be on his way. Being so obsessed with secrecy he wouldn't travel in public during the day. I glanced knowingly to the door as a hooded figure threw it open.

The mass of black shuffled into the room, Cacius at the center of the crowd.

"Cacius". Carlisile muttered politely as Cacius raised a warning finger.

"We will take this conversation else where". He said with narrowed eyes.

"And where shall that be"? Carlisile said looking around the room. "The woods? I am sure the wolves are on high alert at this moment".

Cacius frowned, his eyes narrowing further as Carlisile smiled.

"We can speak here. You can have some of your guard stay but I think it best if there be as little hooded figures wandering around the inn as possible. The humans of course, very superstitious."

Cacius turned, his hand swatting away the majority of the guard leaving only five hooded men in the room. "Now Carlisile.. We have some things we need to discuss". He hissed as Carlisile nodded smoothly.

"Certainly."


	24. Chapter 24 Enraged Elder

Cacius eyed the Cullen's wearily, his clear distaste for them evident on his face. The events that occured only a few months ago only stoked his resentment toward Carlisile and his family.

Carlisile remained in a polite stance, his shoulders back confidently as he studied Cacius' face. Edward stood beside Bella, his arm draped casually over her waist as they stood silent. Jasper and Alice loomed on the edge of the room watching with the same polite stare.

Cacius cleared his throat, his eyes flickering angrily to the window. "First things first Carlisile". He muttered darkly as Carlisile tilted his head in polite interest."Why exactly are you here"?

"Well the one whom can answer it best is dear Alice here". Carlisile said motioning to Alice as she smiled.

Cacius' eyes narrowed as he examined the tiny vampire. She was the sole reason the Cullen's still existed and Reneesme wasn't immediately killed. If she hadn't arrived just in time, everyone would have fallen victim to the Volturi's justice.

Alice stepped casually forward, Jasper's eyes following her intently.

Bella too watched Alice, carefully spreading out her invisible shield so it protected her closest friend.

"It is my fault Cacius". She said smoothly, her small hand resting against her collar bone. "I had a vision of the girl, it bothered me. I asked my family to accompany me to investigate."

"And what gives you the right"? Cacius hissed as Jasper appeared at Alice's side. "If such a thing was discovered we should have been the first ones told. Not have to rely on the words of a nomad"!

"Now dear Cacius, that isn't entirely fair. Alice did not knowingly with hold information from the Volturi. She barely knew what it was she was seeing".

"I don't think any of you have the authority to make such descisions." Cacius snapped sending dark looks around the room. "You have made many choices that are _less _than respectful of the laws thus far". He sent another dark look at Alice as Jasper clenched her hand protectively.

"We didn't mean any disrespect." Alice said confidently as Cacius glared. "We were just curious. Such a thing had never existed and she was contacting me through my visions".

"It matters not because that child will _not_ exist much longer". Cacius said sending a dark look at Carlisile. "Tread lightly Carlisile. Aro may have felt sympathetic for the half breed, but he will not look so kindly upon _this_ abomination." He hissed, whipping to the door as his guard followed closely behind.

Carlisile turned toward the members of his family, his head shaking slightly. "I think he perhaps is more angry because of the wolves than anything else."

"That is an understatement". Edward muttered with a chuckle. "His thoughts kept jumping around. 'How could those beasts have lived?' 'Why didn't we know of this sooner?' 'That damn mind reader'". Edward joked as Jasper chuckled.

Alice turned staring up at Jasper with a smile. "I don't regret anything. That girl deserves to live". She whispered as Jasper nodded slowly. She sighed, her eyes turning to the window as she frowned. Jasper followed her eyes as she turned back to him. "I am getting a little thirsty," She said softly looking around the room.

"Well we cannot seperate ourselves now. The wolves will kill any of us. We will go as a group." Carlisile said sternly as everyone nodded in unison. All at once they disappeared through different windows into the dark trees.

* * *

Alice:

We ran in a straight line, Carlisile, Edward, Bella, Jasper and myself. We quickly attacked several deer, nearly obliterating the entire herd. As we crouched over the slain deer, we changed places standing guard.

The hunt went quickly, barely more than fifteen minutes before we were back at the inn.

Edward, Jasper, Bella and Carlisile watched the t.v with mild interest. Every now and then, one of them would get up and begin pacing out of boredom. We weren't used to just staying in one place for more than a few hours. What with our cars or the forest or doing other _things_, we kept ourselves busy in Forks. Carlisile was always content with sitting for hours and reading, so being stuck in this inn wasn't much of a bother to him.

I jumped off the arm of the chair, walking quickly to the window. As I leaned against the frame, I stared at the dark streets below.

My eyes trailed lazily over the parked cars and dark windows of the houses nearby. There was nothing particullarly interesting to see here. I wanted nothing better than to go in the room and be devious with Jasper, yet with Edward here you always had an unwilling audience. I sighed softly, blowing air onto the glass. My eyes widened as I was pulled into another vision.

* * *

We were in the forest again, us and the girl Adura. Yet this time instead of the wolves opposite of us it were Cacius and his men.

We crouched ready, snarls and growls coming from Edward and Jasper. Cacius looked over us silently, his hand waving to one of the men beside him.

The man broke from the crowd, his grey cloak swirling through the air as he landed in front of the girl. My eyes turned to Adura as she remained motionless and calm. Her eye lids shut smoothly, quivering slightly as her long lashes brushed her cheeks. Her eyes suddenly shot open, black and devoid of emotion as her lips pulled back over her growing fangs.

The vampire soldier launched himself at her, his hands as claws extended at her throat.

Adura tilted her head calmly to the side, the vampire flying violently into the trunk of a tree. He hissed and cursed as he crumpled into the snow. Adura turned on him smoothly, her eyes narrowing as her feet glided over the snow. The Volturi soldier wailed in a high pitched

in a high pitched, pathetic tone, his claws digging violently at his arms.

A collective gasp filled the clearing as his hands began blackening from the tips of his fingers to the his elbow.

He screamed and thrashed in the snow, his head shaking back and forth wildly as the other vampires gaped at him. Cacius screamed to the man beside him, ordering him to help his comrade. The man remained motionless with fear, his terrified eyes on the young girl. He shook his head back and forth as the vampire in the snow continued to toss and turn in agony. What was once his arm was now a charred, blackened shell. The vampire crawled weakly toward his comrades, his good hand extending toward them pleadingly.

Cacius screamed at them not to break rank as the vampire continued crawling toward them.

One of the cloaked men swept from the mass, his hands closing tightly around the vampire's shoulder, dragging him onto his back. He turned on his heels, spriting wildly through the trees as the other Volturi soldiers stared fearfully at the girl. They spun around, speeding through the trees at neck breaking speed.

The girl turned to us slowly, her eyes returning to normal as she breathed heavily. Her knees buckled beneath her as she collapsed heavily into the snow.

* * *

"That was interestering." I whispered feeling Jasper watching me.

"What was? Did you have a vision"? Bella said from her place on the couch.

"I did". I said turning to everyone's curious expressions. "Now at least I know the effect her gift has on vampires". I said as everyone leaned forward listening intently.


	25. Chapter 25 Terrifying Gift

Jasper:

I watched Alice stand before us silently, her hands resting on her hips.

Carlisle watched her quietly from his chair, his hands clenching the arms tightly. Alice looked up, her eyes flashing to me before turning to the others.

"It's difficult to explain.. Not really but it is intimidating". She muttered aimlessly as everyone leaned toward her in anticipation. This information was vital, if the girl was a tremendous threat to vampires she would surely be put to death. Not to mention if she decided to turn her gift on us.

Alice sighed. "Her power acts like fire, though it comes from beneath the skin. It's as if your body is burning itself."

I saw Edward shutter out of the corner of my eye. No doubt he had just witnessed the horror of this gift in Alice's vision.

Carlisle's face was horrified as he jumped to his feet. "You are certain"? He whispered quickly as Alice nodded.

"Yes. One of the Caius' men attacked her, his arm was a blackened stump." Alice said shaking her head smoothly.

I felt myself shutter at the mental image of one of the invincible Volturi soldiers burning to his death. I looked knowingly to the source of anxiety and fear that filled the room. Bella sat beside Edward quivering slightly. It must have been shocking, all of her vampire life there has been some terrible force looming in the distance, it couldn't be easy. I sent calm and reassurance to her and she smiled gratefully at me.

Alice was shifting her weight from foot to foot, not because she had to, but she usually did that when she was deep in thought.

"Well we cannot stay here. Caius will face whatever this girl sends his way, but we should not put ourselves in the path of such a force". Carlisle said sternly.

"But she won't attack us, I haven't seen anything in my visions". Alice said softly as Edward nodded.

"She is right, there is nothing that shows the girl attacking." Edward said matter-a-factly.

It should have bothered me that Edward was always reading Alice's mind, seeing every thought that passed through. Yet it didn't, I was so used to it already. I glanced from Alice to Carlisle as they exchanged a silent look.

"Are you certain"? Carlisle whispered hesitantly.

Alice nodded confidently, her bright smile revealing itself. "Yes. She trusts us, we saved her from the wolves, she won't turn on us".

Carlisle looked down, his face still uncertain. I knew he was doubting Alice, but not out of disrespect, but because of his cautious nature. He would never believe such a thing from anyone but Alice, but with a situation like this, with so much unknown, he couldn't help but doubt.

"I suggest we scan the forest. The vision didn't show any specific time period for this occurring. It could be any time within the next few days". Alice said looking at all our faces.

Carlisle sighed, gliding smoothly toward the window. "It seems this girl can do a far better job of protecting herself than we once thought." He muttered to himself as Alice nodded.

I watched her dance over to me, her fingers running over the top of my head through my hair. I closed my hand around her wrist, dragging her small hand from the top of my head.

She smiled down at me lightly, her eyes full of confidence and certainty. It seems as if the confusing nature of her visions was fading with us being in this town. She saw things more clearly, and knowing what was going to happen next made her confident.

* * *

We ran through the forest as the moon rose into the sky. Alice ran beside me, her short hair fluttering in the wind. Her eyes turned to me, her bright smile lighting up her face. I couldn't understand why she was suddenly so cheerful, but I was happy all the same. Alice was never one to dwell in darkness, considering she was the sun, she brought light with her where ever she went. I smiled back at her, feeling my smile much more hesitant. I couldn't be completely happy in this situation. There was still too much danger in this place.

I turned away, my eyes moving over the underbrush. Nothing stood out directly to me, I turned my head to the left still not seeing anything.

I frowned as footsteps thudded against the ground, too quick for an ordinary human.

Alice was leaping through the air, her hands out reached to me. I caught her effortlessly, as her small body collided with me. Alice kicked the back of my leg, throwing off my balance and throwing me onto the ground.

As she laid on top of me in the snow, her eyes flashing around, I raised my head and opened my mouth to protest. Her small hand flew over my mouth, pushing the back of my head into the snow. I frowned up at her as she leaned forward, her eyes narrowing slightly. She was acting so strange, and was it really necessary for her to knock me down?

"Sssh". She whispered, her gaze softening as she looked at me. Her long finger pointed into the distance her head nodding in the same direction. I looked at her for a moment, trying to read her eyes. Finally, I turned my eyes to where she pointed. I glanced beyond her fingertip, to a distant cave. Inside of the dark cave I saw the outline of a child. Nodding, I looked back at her trying to convey a message for her to get off of me.

She smiled as she slid back, her hand lingering on my upper thigh as I sat up.

Alice glided to her feet, her hands hanging loosely at her sides.

I stood next to her, my eyes on the girl as she sat crouched in the cave. I trained me ears, picking up the sound of whimpering and heavy breathing, she must have been crying.

Alice stepped cautiously forward, her hand motioning behind her back for me to follow. I matched her steps as I walked behind her, my eyes searching the trees for the others. We had separated from them doing the run, but if they found us too soon they might startle the girl.

We were a few feet from the cave mouth, and I could taste the girl's warm blood. My throat clenched tightly, burning and screaming for her blood. I shook my head roughly, determined to stay focused. She may have been a werewolf, her heart may have still been beating, yet she was also bitten by a vampire.. Who knows what the combination of the two DNA would do to her blood. I glanced down at Alice as her body conveyed submission and innocence, I suppose she didn't want to scare the girl off.

My eyes widened as Alice knelt at the cave entrance, her hands raised slightly in front of her.

The girl's eyes flashed wildly at us and I could hear her heart quicken.

Alice spoke smoothly, her voice gentle and motherly like Esme's. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. We are different than the one who bit you".

The girl remained hesitant as she backed into the cave wall, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Alice smiled gently, her hand extending toward the girl. "Come with us, we can save you".


	26. Chapter 26 Innocent

Jasper stood behind Alice watching the girl warily.

"It's alright," she said softly her eyes flashing up to Jasper. "We're good vampires, we don't kill people". She said as the girl still looked fearful. "I am Alice," She whispered glancing backward at Jasper. "This is Jasper. Say hello Jasper".

Jasper glanced down at her, his brows furrowing. Smoothing his expression he smiled. "Hello.. Your name is Adura right"? He said in a kind strangely awkward voice.

The girl nodded hesitantly, still not lowering her hands.

"Adura how old are you"? Alice said with a smile as Jasper slid his hands in his pockets.

The girl looked quickly to her legs, the blood trail dry against her skin. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "Twelve". She whispered in a hesitant voice, a hint of a Russian accent lacing her words.

"Wow. Twelve". Alice said with a nod. "You're very mature for twelve".

"I know what I am". Adura said quickly, her eyes widening. "Or.. What I was". She whispered, her chin lowering against her chest.

"It doesn't matter what you are now-"

"Yes it does"! Adura screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. "I killed people already! Animals, my friends! Adarik! Mikale! Stefan! I murdered them"! She screamed, the vein in her neck protruding under her skin.

Alice smiled warmly as the Adura curled her legs against her chest.

"I killed them.. I didn't mean to. They were like brothers to me". She muttered as her eyes turned away. "I was just scared..They were going to kill me after they killed you". She said looking directly at Jasper.

"It's alright". Alice whispered glancing back at Jasper's blank face. "We understand. We have done things out of fear too, Jasper and I.. It doesn't make you a monster".

"Yes it does"! Adura screamed back, her hands clenched tightly. "I killed them! Just like the animals! I heard their hearts stop! I did that no one else." She shook her head back and forth as she clenched her teeth together. Her body trembled all over, her hands shaking violently as she folded her arms over her knees. She bit down on her lip, the veins under her skin tensing.

Jasper leaned foward as Alice threw her hand back.

"Jasper"? She said lightly as she turned to him. "Can you give us a moment? So we can have some girl talk"? She said emphasizing on the last part of the sentence.

Jasper watched Alice's face sternly before nodding. Facing away, he walked a few paces toward the trees with his hands in his pockets.

Alice turned back to Adura slowly, her expresion pleasant.

"I will kill you too.." Adura stammered as she shook her head. "I don't want to but I can't trust myself.."

"I know you won't kill me". Alice said edging closer to the girl. "I can see things." She said with a smile. "The future, I know you won't hurt me or any of my friends".

Adura blinked, glancing at Jasper as he watched them silently.

"And Jasper can feel things, he knows you were scared, that you didn't kill them out of cold blood". Alice said casually as if she were talking about the weather. "And our leader, the blond one, he is very kind, accepting too". She said with a nod. "He can help you."

"No one can. I know what I will become." Adura whispered darkly.

"Yes he can". Alice said smoothly. "He helped us, we were like you once. Alone and afraid, he showed us a different way. We didn't have to kill people anymore".

"All vampires kill people. That is why that man bit me. It was my fault anyway, I was out at night what Linas said to never do, especially alone".

"But _we_ don't kill people, we are different".

Adura studied Alice's face before glancing nervously back at Jasper. "I don't want to kill people. Linas said that we have to, that we are gods".

"You don't have to.. You don't have to kill anyone". Alice said extending her hand gracefully. "Come with us and I'll show you".

Adura reached out hesitantly, her eyes flickering to Jasper.

Jasper jumped as a tree branch cracked, thundering feet echoing through the trees.

"Wait!" Alice called as Adura leapt to her feet, sprinting in the opposite direction in a blur.

Alice sighed as Edward, Bella and Carlisle appeared a few feet from Jasper.

"She was here wasn't she"? Edward said glancing around as Alice stood up.

"She was". She whispered folding her arms. "I almost had her convinced we were safe."

"We can handle that later. We smelt the wolves' trail, it veered off in this direction." Carlisle said quietly, his darting around at the trees.

"I know her scent now, we can track her". Jasper said sternly, his expression blank. "We better leave before the wolves make an appearance." He said holding his hand out to Alice.

Alice nodded as she glanced around slowly, gliding to his side. Taking his hand, they sprinted into the forest with the others at their side.

.


	27. Chapter 27 Temptaion

The three Cullens sat in the living room of the suite, their forth alone in the adjoining bedroom.

Jasper stared blankly over the coffee table, his fingers interlaced under his chin. His chest rose slightly as he took an unnecessary breath. Bella cleared her throat from her place beside the window. Everyone looked at her as she pressed her finger against the glass.

"The wolves are gathering." She whispered turning to Edward slowly.

The three men glided toward the window staring out at the dark trees. A long howl echoed through the still night air as thudding paws hit the floor of the forest.

"They are running". Carlisle commented softly, his head shaking slowly.

"Probably from Caius and his men." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

They remained silent as the sounds faded, leaving nothing but the buzz of the TV. Jasper glided back toward the arm chair falling into it slowly.

"Jaz". Bella said looking at him from under her long eye lashes. "You should go talk to Alice. She's been in there for a long time".

Jasper turned his gaze to the door of the bedroom, his hands sliding into his pockets. Floating silently from the armchair, he walked confidently to the door of the bedroom. His hand hovered over the knob as he paused listening to Alice's soft breaths. As he pulled back the door, entering the room soundlessly, Alice remained motionless on the bed. He neared her carefully, his eyes moving over her frame as she lay on her side facing the window.

"Alice". He whispered sliding onto the bed behind her as she made a soft whimper to acknowledge his presence. Jasper remained silent, his hand reaching out toward her short hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, pulling them away from her face.

Alice rolled onto her back, her eyes turning up to him dully as she smiled weakly.

"Are you alright love"? He muttered as she nodded, her hand closing on his.

Jasper leaned down, his body curling around Alice's small frame as he embraced her. The two lay in silence, each staring off into the darkness of the room. Jasper traced his finger absentmindedly over Alice's hand, following the bones beneath her skin.

Alice leaned into him, her chin brushing against his collar bone as she looked up at him.

"I wish I knew what this girl's fate was". Alice muttered as Jasper looked down at her slowly.

"That isn't for us to decide. But if we can save her, I will do what I can". He whispered as his hand cupped the back of her neck.

"I know Jaz". She whispered as her eyes danced across his face. "I wish I could hear you sing again". She said suddenly as Jasper's eyes widened.

"What"? He laughed glancing down at her. "Everyone hates my voice; Emmett says it sounds like a lion's dying groans". Alice smiled brightly, her lips pressing against his neck. Jasper growled softly as her hands weaved through his hair, her hands pulling his lips down to hers.

"Emmett has a terrible ear for music. He wouldn't know something great if it were right in front of him. Besides, I am a fan of your lion's groans". She giggled as Jasper kissed her forehead lightly.

"Than I will sing for you at the soonest opportunity". He said as his lips lingered above hers.

A knock came from the door as they turned to face it, Carlisle's voice echoed through the wood. "Caius and his men are near, and I can smell the girl as well".

Alice rose to a sitting position as Jasper mimicked her smoothly.

The Cullen's sprinted through the trees, their eyes scanning the darkness carefully for the wolves or their vampire counterparts. Jasper ran alongside Alice farthest from the others.

He looked around carefully, his shoulders squared and body ready for whatever might attack. He blinked as a light fog began crawling along the forest floor rising into the air. He turned on his heel, facing the direction where the fog was the densest. "This way!" He called over his shoulder to the others as he darted into the thick mass of trees.

Leaping over several large boulders and fallen trees, he slowed as a familiar scent traveled into his nose. His eyes widened, moving over the large plum of thick black smoke in the distance. Slowing his pace, he crept in the cover of the underbrush with his claws ready at his side.

His feet moved soundlessly over the snow as his body hunched into a lower crouch. He walked stealthy behind several large oaks, careful that none of him was visible.

The outline of a small figure arose in front of the smoke standing perfectly still. It was too small to be Demetri, perhaps Jane? Or maybe it was Alec? It was difficult to tell but the size definitely gave it away. None of Caius' guard would be quite so small.

His body tensed, his muscles tightening and his eyes narrowing as he came within four feet of the figure.

In the shadow of the smoke stood the girl Adura, covered in blood, dirt, and soot. Her dark hair clung to her pale skin matted with dried blood; her hands trembled at her sides. Her red eyes turned to him slowly, her body angling in his direction.

Jasper froze, his eyes focused solely on the girl as she watched him.

"Jasper"! He heard Alice call in the distance, her voice filled with panic.

He tried to send a wave of calm to her, but there was no target, she was no where near. He couldn't feel the emotions of Edward, Bella, Carlisle or Alice. Yet he could hear their voices, they seemed so distant. He felt empty and cold and completely alone.

"They can't see you". The girl mused quietly, her eyes searching the trees. "I can smell them though, they aren't far off". She whispered looking back at Jasper.

Jasper straightened up, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as his eyes flashed to the smoke behind the girl. "What is that"? He said softly as her eyes widened and then fell back to normal.

"A man attacked me, one like you and Alice". She said turning back toward the charred lump in the snow. "He was so terrible looking, he tried to kill me".

Jasper flinched slightly, his eyes turning away from the mound to Adura.

"I didn't mean to kill him; I just wanted to scare him". She whispered as her eyes turned slowly to Jasper.

"It is alright, you were defending yourself". He said softly as he shook his head. "Though the others like him are not so forgiving, they will try to kill you".

Adura remained still, her face placid. "Is it because I am part wolf? That is after all why my brothers are after me". She said sadly as Jasper took a cautious step forward.

"Yes. Yes it is". Jasper whispered taking another step toward her, bowing cautiously to his knee. He extended his hand slowly, his palm facing the sky. "They will chase you for the rest of your life; they will never stop hunting you". He said looking into her eyes sternly. "You will always be a target, no matter where you go, but if you leave this place you might live a little while longer."

Adura looked over him silently, her fingers touching lightly against his palm. "It seems as if Alice is the only one whom wishes me to live".

Jasper paused, his eyes flashing toward the ground. "She is not the only one. Our clan does as well; we do not think you should be killed for being different. Our leader Carlisle, he would want to study you. He would protect you. You might actually be the next step in the evolution in both our species."

Adura's small fingers closed around his hand as she smiled darkly. "A guinea pig of sorts". She whispered morbidly as Jasper shrugged.

"You can live with us. That is your choice. But if you stay here you will die".

Adura fell silent, her smile fading as she nodded slowly.

Jasper clenched her hand, turning her arm over carefully. As he stared down at the veins in her forearm, he felt his throat burning. He watched the blood pulse just beneath her skin, flowing to her fingertips, up her arm, across her chest, and finally to her heart.

"Do you wish to kill me"? Adura said softly looking at him quizzically.

Jasper shook his head slowly, his lungs clenched as he held his breath in his chest. "Does you body heal? Will you live if cut"? He said staring into her eyes.

"All of my kind heals quickly. Except for the ones whom I've killed, they do not come back to life".

Jasper nodded his hand fishing in his pocket as his eyes searched the forest around them. Drawing out a small knife, he held it in front of Adura's eyes silently. "They won't continue to hunt you if they believe you to be dead". He said motioning the knife in his hand.

Adura remained still, her eyes on the shiny steel blade.

"Do you wish to live with us"? Jasper asked carefully as Adura pried her eyes away from the knife.

She nodded quickly, her eyes turning over the top of his head. "The others are coming, my family is near". She whispered as Jasper nodded, lowering the tip of the knife to her skin.

He gulped down the lump in his throat as he moved the blade across her flesh, pulling a long crimson line behind the blade. Droplets of blood began falling from the wound, coloring the snow in red. Jasper kept his eyes locked on Adura's, trying to visualize her as a person rather than a meal.

After cutting a long line up the length of her arm, he moved the blade to just below her collar bone. His hand began to tremble as his eyes flashed down at the pool of blood gathering beneath her feet. His throat was unbearably sore as venom pooled in his mouth.

Adura put a comforting hand on top of his, directing the knife to her skin and cutting a six inch line beneath her collar bone. The blood spilled from the wound over her dress onto the snow. Pushing his hand away, she knelt on all fours in the snow, letting the blood soak everything around her.

Jasper jumped back, folding the knife into itself and sliding it into his pocket as he backed away from her. Running from tree to tree, he pressed his hands against the bark, leaving his scent behind. Moving swiftly back to Adura, he rubbed his hands across the ground, throwing up piles of snow to make it seem as if a fight had occurred. Slowly turning back to Adura, he watched the wound on her arm beginning to close.

Adura climbed to her feet, her hands brushing back the hair from her face as she looked at the ground. "Does that look like a convincing enough death"? She said morbidly, looking at Jasper.

"For now." He muttered stepping toward her. "We need to move your scent elsewhere, make it look as if I were disposing of your body". He said as he knelt in front of her with his back facing her.

Adura's hands clenched to his shoulders as he jumped into the air, flying through the trees. As he sprinted through the forest, he breathed a sigh of relief as the emotions of the others began hitting him all at once.

Carlisle was the first to reach him, his eyes flashing to Adura for a moment before looking at Jasper. "Where were you?"

"Killing her". Jasper said nodding backward at Adura as she leaned against his back.

Carlisle frowned as his eyes moved over the wound on her chest. Looking back at Jasper, he shook his head smoothly.

"Jaz"! Alice yelled as she ran alongside him, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Where were you? We thought you were killed"! She screamed as Jasper frowned. He felt her panic flowing freely from her as they ran through the forest.

"I am sorry I worried you". He whispered softly as Alice nodded.

"It is alright." She muttered looking forward, her eyes softening. "I was just worried something may have happened to you".

Jasper smiled as he reached out, clenching her small hand tightly. Edward and Bella joined them as they reached the edge of the trees. Alice began shrugging off her coat, draping it over the top of Adura's head as the street lights shone in the distance.

The five of them sprinted up the walls of the inn, disappearing in the windows of their suite in a flash. Edward, Carlisle and Bella began throwing the shades closed as Jasper lowered Adura onto the couch.

"What were you doing Jaz"? Alice said eyeing the fading wound on Adura's chest.

"I was killing her. I needed to make it look convincing".

Alice smiled, her hand resting against his cheek. Her eyes trailed over his face as he shrugged.

"We need to mask her scent with some of your clothes." He whispered squeezing her hand. "If that is alright with you"?

Alice nodded quickly her eyes turning back to Adura as she shivered on the couch. Extending her hand, she smiled brightly. "Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up". She whispered as Adura nodded clenching her hand tightly.


	28. Chapter 28 Returning Home

Alice strode out of the bedroom, Adura walking calmly under her arm with a stoic expression.

"Are you ready to go"? Carlisle said from beside the window, his eyes flashing back to the glass.

"Yes." Alice said patting Adura's head lightly.

Edward nodded, taking Bella's hand firmly in his own as they walked out the door and down the stairs. Carlisle followed, his hand closed around the room key and his leather wallet. Jasper walked behind Alice and Adura, their suitcases in both his hands.

The Cullens hurried out of the inn, moving in a swift, military like formation. Adura was between Edward, Alice and Jasper as they walked through the lobby. Carlisle paid their tab with a polite smile, keeping the woman at the front desk from looking directly at Adura.

They hurried to the car on the back side of the inn, each filing into their seats silently after the other. Jasper lingered beside the dumpster, his claws tearing away at the thin blood soaked fabric that was Adura's dress. He reached into a pocket, pulling from it a clump of the girl's hair, sprinkling it over the dumpster. He turned quickly away, dropping scraps of fabric behind him as he walked. Climbing into the back of the car, he settled Alice on his lap as they squeezed tightly together.

Bella wrapped her arm around Adura's shoulder as they started driving to the airport. After an hour of driving, the young girl collapsed on Bella's lap, snoring loudly. It must have been weeks since she'd slept well without fear of being slaughtered.

As they arrived at the airport, their rented plane waited for them on the foggy runway.

Jasper followed Alice silently from the car, Adura resting comfortably against his chest as he carried her. They hurried into the plane, Carlisle, then Edward, Bella, Alice and then Jasper. As the doors closed and they settled into their seats, Jasper placed the girl carefully on the couch.

Alice pulled from her pocket her cell phone, dialing the numbers quickly as the engines clicked on. She waited patiently as it rang several times, Jacob finally answering.

"Hey Jacob". She said politely as she smiled at Jasper.

"What is it Alice"? He said gruffly back.

"We need a favor". She muttered, her eyes darting toward the door of the cockpit.

Jacob let out a sigh, long and exasperated before he answered. "Okay what is it"?

Sending another glance at the cockpit, she spoke quickly. "We're bringing the girl back with us, but the only problem is some of the Volturi are watching the house. So she might need to stay in La Push occasionally so that they don't get suspicious. Is that alright"?

Jacob was silent for a second. "What Volturi? The blond? Sam chased her out last week; they ran into each other on the mountain, the wench retreated." He said with a booming laugh as Alice smiled.

"Well, she still may have to stay in La Push; you know to mix the scent".

"That's fine with me, Sam knows the situation, he said as long as the girl isn't a threat she's welcome here".

"Great, see you in a few days". Alice said clicking the phone shut as she beamed at the others.

"So he's okay with everything"? Bella said hesitantly as Alice grinned.

"Yup. Sam is as well".

They all fell silent as they made the long journey back to Forks. Carlisle was the first to pretend to be asleep, then Edward and Bella. Adura woke up about ten hours into the flight and Carlisle took it upon himself to talk to her.

Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the arm chair, her fingers running through his hair.

"You were brilliant". She whispered suddenly as Jasper looked at her questioningly.

Jasper's brow rose as he looked at her. "What do you mean"?

"I mean what you did in the forest. You were kind and gentle; you came up with that brilliant plan and got her calm enough to come join us. I always knew you had it in you". She said kissing his cheek lightly.

"It's only because I had such a great teacher. If I hadn't met you I would have tore her head off the instant I saw her. It was difficult to watch her bleed but I knew it would be okay". He muttered squeezing her hand. "I suppose your optimistic personality has rubbed off on a morbid soul like me."

Alice giggled, burying her face in the nape of his neck. "I think you would have been a great father had you had to opportunity".

Jasper's eyes widened, a shaky laugh escaping his lips. "What provoked this"?

Alice smiled, her eyes turning up to meet his. "Nothing. I just saw how you were with her; I was merely making an observation".

Jasper smiled, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly as he leaned his chin on top of her head. "You are all I need dear Alice. And I heard kids do get kind of dirty, especially vampire ones." He muttered sending a smirk at Bella.

Alice snickered as Bella stuck her tongue out, Edward following suit.

The trip back to Forks was just as time consuming as the departure. Finally they were driving along the highway home as the sun rose in the sky.

Alice cuddled into Jasper's chest, her eyes turned out to the road as it flickered by. Jasper held Alice close, his hand smoothing over her spiky hair.

As they arrived home, Esme stood in the doorway, her grin wide.

Adura climbed hesitantly from the car, her eyes flashing nervously up at Alice.

"It is alright". Alice cooed squeezing her hand.

They walked up the driveway, Emmett barreling through the trees with Rosalie behind him to greet them. He flashed a grin at Adura, his gruff voice crawling up his throat. "Oooh. Fresh meat"! He laughed as Alice shot him a dark glare.

"Are you hungry little one"? Esme said warmly as she glared at Emmett as well.

Adura nodded weakly as Esme approached, her eyes flickering between all the vampires. Adura took Esme's cold hand, shivering slightly as she followed the vampire into the house.

Alice watched everyone trickle away, her eyes finally turning to Jasper. Raising her hand slowly, she placed it against his cheek as she frowned.

"What is it"? He whispered as she examined his face silently.

"You're starving". She said staring into his black eyes.

"You as well love". He said closing his hand on hers.

The two exchanged a smirk as they turned away sprinting into the forest.


	29. Chapter 29 Secret

As the days passed, Adura was beginning to become a little more accustomed to life with the Cullens. It only got better when she saw Reneesme. After that the two were conjoined at the hip. It was a curious thing to see a twelve year old spending so much time with a toddler, yet with Reneesme's mind being as advanced as it was, they were very much mental equals. Adura was relieved even more when she met Jacob and Sam's pack, finding peace with the others similar to her.

Life resumed to its altered state of normalcy in the passing days. The spring semester was starting and Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice picked matching classes. The only difference between the times they left for Europe and their returning was the new hybrid addition and Jasper becoming slightly more reclusive.

He snuck away throughout the day, hiding in different parts of the house while the others looked after him with questioning eyes. Alice felt slightly fearful as to his new demeanor, but he quickly reassured her that he wasn't doing anything she should be concerned with.

It had been a fort night since they returned to Forks, when Alice and Esme were in the kitchen washing dishes after the meal they'd cooked for Reneesme and Adura. Alice's expression was sullen slightly as she loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Alice". Esme said softly, her long hair brushing across Alice's shoulder as she leaned toward her.

Alice smiled her head turning toward the brown haired vampire. "Yes Esme"?

"Is something the matter"? Esme said in her motherly tone.

Alice shook her head, her eyes turning toward the trees beyond the glass window. "I know I shouldn't be concerned with his behavior. After all he has never hid anything from me before and he wouldn't start now but-" She trailed off, her fingers running through her hair. "I can't see what he is doing; he isn't letting me see what it is he's planning either".

Esme laughed lightly, her laugh was like a thousand bells as all the Cullen women laughed. "You don't need to know _everything_. Life is far more exciting with a few surprises, you know that".

"I do". Alice said shaking her head. "I just like knowing things," She giggled as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's kind of selfish actually, trying to take the surprise out of whatever he does".

"That is why you need to let the issue go". Esme said waving her finger sternly. "If the boy wants to have a little fun then let him is". She laughed as she looked toward the ceiling. Her eyebrows pulled together slightly, her smile widening. "Do you hear that"? She whispered staring at the ceiling proudly.

Alice frowned as she listened to the different sounds of the house. She picked out certain familiar things; Emmett's stomping feet, Rosalie's brush as it ran through her hair, Edward and Bella playing with Reneesme outside, Carlisle turning a page. Nothing seemed very out of the ordinary. Her eyes widened as another sound reached her ears; it traveled from high above them, the roof perhaps. It was faint and careful, yet she recognized it immediately.

The notes flowed fluidly as the cords of a guitar were being picked at. A soft, barely audible male voice followed, pausing and then resuming in a steady rhythm.

Alice grinned up at the ceiling as Esme laughed.

"I haven't heard that in quite some time". She noted as she turned back toward the sink. "He really does have a lovely voice".

Alice pulled her head down, her hands resting against the countertop. "Yes. That he does". She paused, listening as his voice stopped, several cords being struck carefully before his singing began again. She turned to Esme with a grin. "I think this is one surprise I can't wait for him to reveal". She said dancing out the door and up the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30 Jasper's Surprise

Alice:

I hurried up the first flight of stairs, my hand running up the railing as I ascended the second flight. As I reached the third story of the house, my eyes turned toward the ceiling.

His voice was much clearer now, strong yet sensitive. The words were still muted by the wood but I could definetely tell he was singing. I turned to the window in the hall way, my hand resting carefully on the pane. As I pushed the glass back, I glanced nervously back at the ceiling. I truly hoped he wouldn't stop if he heard me coming up to listen.

Smiling, I jumped through the window, my hand clenching the panel as I hung there. Carefully, I placed my hand on the wood, my nails digging into it to hold my body weight. I climbed stealthly up the side of the house, my hands finding the notches in the wood easily.

I shifted away from his voice, pulling myself onto the roof behind his back. Crouching on all fours, I looked across the roof at him.

He was sitting perfectly still, his shoulders hunched forward slightly as he strummed absentmindedly at the guitar on his lap. His other hand scribbled across a piece of paper resting a few inches from his leg.

The light shone dimly down on him, illuminating his cornsilk hair. His perfect features glowed in the light as he began playing once more.

Slowly I approached him, my body straightening upright as I walked over the tiles.

_**"My gift is my song.**_

_**And this one's for you,**_

_**So you can tell everybody, that this is your song..**_

_**It may be quite simple now that it starts.."**_

He sang softly, his voice velvety and jazz like. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring over his muscular back and broad shoulders.

_**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,**_

_**That I put down in words..**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world". **_

I took a cautious step foward, standing a few feet behind him. I breathed softly, my nostrils filling with his musky scent. I watched him pause, his long fingers flying across the cords as a soft melody filled the air.

I took another step forward, this time now standing within inches of him. I heard him laugh heartedly as he looked out over the trees.

"Now love". He said shaking his head as he glanced backward at me. "How am I supposed to keep anything secret when you're spying on me? This was supposed to be a surprise and it isn't even finished yet".

I shook my head, lowering to my knees beside him. "Please don't stop, I am sorry but I couldn't resist". I smiled at him as I placed my hand on his hand clenched around the neck of the guitar. "Please".

He smiled at me, his right hand reaching out toward my face. I leaned into his fingertips as they brushed across my skin.

"You needn't ask love. This is of course your song, why shouldn't you hear it? Just don't criticize too harshly," He muttered glancing back at the guitar as his hand drifted from my cheek. "It isn't finished yet."

I folded my hands on my lap, shaking my head. "I would never critcize something you wrote for me". I whispered as he nodded slowly. I watched his lips part, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

_**"I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the bars.**_

_**Well see these forces, well they.. They got me quite cross..  
But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song..**_

_**It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."**_

He looked up at me as he picked away at the cords, a lovely soft melody enveloping up. His tongue lapped against the back of his teeth as his throat clenched. His chest rose and fell as he began singing louder, his fingers flying over the cords.

_**"So excuse me for getting like this, but these things I do...**_

_**You see I've forgotten that this dream did come true. **_

_**Oh well the thing is, that I really love you..**_

_**Your love's just the sweetest star that I ever seen..."**_

I leaned against his shoulder, my hand resting against his leg as I listened to him sing. Bellow us I could hear the others stopping in the house, the sound of his voice drawing their attention toward the roof.

I smiled widely as I looked over his face. His eyes were shut tightly, his head bobbing back and forth as he sang. He looked like the typical tortured artist deep in his music, unaware of the curoious eyes watching him. I knew he always loved singing though he tried to hide his talent from the others.

His eyelids peeled back as his smoldering yellow eyes turned toward me.

_**"And you can tell everybody, this is your song..**_

_**It may be quite simple now that it's done.. **_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..**_

_**That I put down in words.. How wonderful life is, **_

_**Now you're in the world.."**_

He stared into my eyes softly, his lips pulling back as he smiled at me.

I imagine my face must have been something he hoped to see, if I still were alive I'd be blushing brightly. I laid my hand on his knee as his eyes shut again.

He sang with such passion and innocence, oh how I loved his voce. I watched his eyes open again turning out toward me.

_**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..**_

_**That I put down in words.. How wonderful life is...**_

_**Now you're in the world!"**_

He leaned his hand against mine as he grinned shyly. "Was that alright"? He whispered, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head and watched his eyes fall as he frowned.

"Oh. Alright". He muttered, pushing the guitar away onto the roof beside him.

"It wasn't at all alright... It was _wonderful!" _I said throwing my arms forcefully around his neck.

I leaped into his lap, crushing my lips against his as his arms snaked around me. I pushed him onto his back on the tile, staring down at his elated expression. Kissing him again, I felt his body tense as I pressed my hips into his.

"Easy, little Alice," He chuckled, looking over the edge of the roof. "The others are still listening, they're expecting an encore". He said stroking the small of my back with his hand.

"Then they'll just have to wait". I said pressing my lips agaisnt his Adam's apple as he groaned. I felt his lower half quivering beneath me and I couldn't help but smile.

Leaning backward, I looked toward the trees, listening to Bella, Edward and Reneesme as they ran. Looking toward the otherside of the roof, I heard the roar of Emmett's jeep and the clanging of metal bats.

"Hey love birds!" Emmett called from the driveway, the usual air of mockery in his voice. "We're gonna go play a game with Edward and Bella, why don't you meet us when you're through humping!" He howled with laughter as Rosalie groaned climbing into the jeep.

"Do you want to go play a game"? I smirked down at Jasper as he shrugged.

"I am in no particular hurry". He whispered clenching my back firmly. I could feel the lust and passion flowing out of him as he scooped me into his arms and jumped to his feet. He leaned down, clenching the guitar in his hand as he leaped off the roof.

His hand caught the pane of our window as he effortlessly threw himself into our bedroom.

I laughed as he carried me to the bed gently before pressing me into the mattress and attacking my lips hungrily. I kissed him back just as passionately, our tongues dancing in unison. I ran my fingers through his hair, clenching his strands tightly as he tried to pull away from me. We could have remained like that for hours, not

having to part to breath sure was an advantage. I finally let him lean backward as I began unbottoning his shirt quickly..

His broad chest glimmered in the light of our lamp and I couldn't surpress the growl I made. He grinned as he leaned against my chest, his hands pulling away the ties of my dress.

"Don't rip this one". I cautioned, staring directly into his eyes as he looked at me.

He smirked as he slid the dress over my shoulders smoothly, lightly flipping the discarded fabric over his head.

As I leaned back against the bed, his lips trailing across my neck, I noticed something protruding out of his shirt pocket. I weaved my hand across the bed to clench the object as he watched me lazily.

I pulled my hand back, my eyes widening as I realized what this thing was. In between my fingers, laminated and folded up, was the poem I wrote for him. "What"? I said with a laugh as I held it before him. "You still have this?" I smiled as he nodded.

His finger traced along the edge of the paper as he looked down at me. "Of course".

"Why"? I couldn't understand why he'd keep the poem let alone lamenate it.

"Because". He whispered, his finger twirling around a strand of my hair. He stared deeply into my eyes. "It was inspiration. It reminds me each day what I must be for you above all else. If I can do nothing but be there for you when you need me, then that is what I will do".

I stared up at him silently, a smile growing on my face. No matter being a psychic. Besides being able to see the future of people's decisions, this man still had the ability to surpise me. I leaned up to him to meet his awaiting lips.

"You are just full of surpises Jasper Witlock". I muttered into his lips as my arms circled around his neck.

He smirked down at me, his hands clenching behind my ears. "You as well love". He trailed his lips down my neck, sighing into my skin. "I love you".

I grinned as I leaned my chin into his neck, kissing his veins lightly. "I love you too.."


End file.
